Uninvited Scenario xox
by xxlinamariexx
Summary: SEQUEL! Drake is coming to terms with his nasty habits and Josh doesn't believe in 'the thing'. Contains Superheros, crazy narrations, wild monkeys, two insane authors, slash, one band, and lots o' love goin' 'round. Why wouldn't you read it?
1. Super Duper Man Drake!

**Author && Authoress**: Jaytosh and Elchamp/xxlinamariexx

**Disclaimer**: Kay, I'll make this brief. I don't own nor ever will I. (sadly D': )

**Rated**: This chapter is total PG. But it may even get as bad as M in later chaps. This is all up to my dear friend here. :ahem:

**WARNINGS**: THIS IS SLASH, YAOI, MXM, DXJ, GUY ON GUY, GUY LOVES GUY, GUY THAT LOVES GUY IS GUY'S _STEP_-BROTHER, NO REAL INCEST. I swear to high heavens if you have a problem with any of that you should NOT read. Any one homophobe who does is reading at their own risk. DO NOT flame for something as stupid this. In this chapter, though, there is no REAL kissing or any kind of mush like that so no worries…….. For now. :x

**A/N**: Wellllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll, this is a story. Actually, more like a sequel to a story that I, the Authoress, had written previously. Btw, this is Elchamp speaking and it's my account, but Jaytosh is my new trusty sidekick. 3 _Much_, of his input is in this fic and others to come soon as well. We're gonna try to get some chappies done before we post. It's not actually even a sequel I just didn't reallyyy like the last one so I'm redoing it as part of the sequel and writing a multiple chapter for once. I'm not fond of these sadly. : ( Anyhoot. ONWARDS!

**PS --** You should DEFFINATLY read ANY footnotes. Their our best friends. XD

CH.1

…**SUPER DUPER MAN DRAKE…**

Drake liked to think of himself as a role model most of the time. There was nothing he couldn't do in his point of view. Scratch that. There was _a lot_ he couldn't do. Like spell the word sophisticated. But superheroes weren't sophisticated, they knocked out walls and made life hell for bad guys. Not sophisticated. So who cared? Besides for Josh. He would probably say something stupid like "That's only when they're in uniform, but when people are looking they are a whole different person." By the time Josh had spoken the word 'only', Drake would have already been ignoring him anyways. But back to the point.

Drake was like a superhero. At least, he'd liked to think so. So maybe he was missing some 'special powers'. He couldn't fly, unless he took an airplane somewhere. But Drake bluntly refused to go anywhere that was higher than his roof because of so many 'incidents'. Like the time when Josh and him got stuck in the helicopter. Or even the time when they had to go chasing after Megan to LA. Even though both times were somewhat his fault, using somewhat very lightly, he still refused. Flying was bad luck, so it was out of the question. Drake could run really really fast though. There was one super power. He couldn't turn invisible. Though Drake didn't see the point. Who would NOT want to be seen by other people? In short, Drake had no super powers. But that still didn't stop him from being a super hero. Super hero's were more than that. They had women who loved them. And Drake was LOVED by women. Sometimes they were even mistaken for bad guys when they were only trying to help. Drake could heartedly agree with that. There was a lot of times Drake got grounded for something that wasn't his fault. Most of the cases concerning Megan. Others were just necessary. Like the time with the helicopter. Who would pass down the chance to jump off the side of a helicopter? Those kind of people were just insane. Drake wasn't insane.

There was just one thing that made Drake different from super heroes though. Besides for having no super powers Drake had a brother. Step-brother. Named Josh. Who sometimes shared his glory. Except when it came to girls. But he never mind. Josh was like his alter-ego. He was so different but he couldn't help that he was some kind of part of him. Drake would tell Josh that he cared more if it wasn't for his pride. That was another thing super heroes had, pride. But Drake was Drake, so he never expressed that he did care much. But that never seemed to stop Josh. Josh was always there by his side through the worst. Except for the time when Josh truly hadn't for given him. And at that time Drake felt completely alone. So he vowed never to piss Josh off that bad again. So as Drake saw, as he saw many thing because he was like a super hero, Josh was his sidekick. Till death do them part.

"Drake."

No answer.

"Drake?"

Snore.

"Drrrrrrrrake."

A blunt "Go away" was heard.

Josh leaned up _real _close to his ear, he could almost kiss it, "DRAKE!" (1)

Drake jumped. Josh sighed.

"Wh- What the heck Josh?!"

Josh rolled his eyes at his brother, "It's time to get up dude, its like, almost 8. I'm NOT going to be late again."

"It's not 8 it's daylight savings time, we still have another hour," Drake tried in vain, and laid back down.

"Nuh-uh. NO way," Josh exasperated, " GET UP."

Josh ripped the covers off of Drake, and poor Drake, very nearly naked except for his boxers, missed the warmth. Josh tried his hardest not to look.

"I think I have the measles today…"

Josh sighed again, "Drake you can't use that you already used that last week. Get dressed please?"

Drake couldn't fight with his brother when he gave him that tone, so he got up and gave his brother a good wack in the head. And proceeded to get dressed.

"Ow! What was that for?" Josh exclaimed.

"For being a sidekick," Drake said dazedly.

"What?" he asked. Drake did tend to be delusional in the morning.

"Just a dream."

"Whatever, just get dressed."

Josh turned his head. Lately Josh couldn't bring himself to look at Drake. Drake hadn't noticed, but that wasn't new. Josh had started feeling something new. He didn't know what it was. It was just a feeling. But it kind of shocked him. He started thinking of things that Josh knew he definitely _shouldn't_ be thinking of. He had even had a dream that he kissed Drake last night, KISSED him. It was very unsettling. But that wasn't all unfortunately. Drake had said once that he was going to take a shower, and without realizing what was coming out of his mouth Josh said, "Can I join you?" That had stopped Drake dead in his tracks and he turned around to stare at his brother. Josh couldn't explain why he said that, and said he was just messing. Drake laughed and went on his way. But Josh wasn't laughing. He was fairly sure he had meant what he said. But Josh couldn't stop being around Drake. For one they shared a room, and two they were attached to each other like super glue. So to put it point blank, Josh was stuck on him.

"Dude what are you doing?" Drake looked around at his brother and saw him closely examining his shoe laces.

"Hmm, what?" Josh was startled. He looked up to Drake who now, thankfully, had his pants on and was giving him an inquiring look, " Oh, um, one lace looked bigger than the other?"

"Ooookay…" Only Josh would care about something like that.

Drake turned his gaze away from him and looked at the many selection of shirts hanging in the closet. Rubbing the sleep out of his eyes Drake stretched.

Obviously still having to avert his attention to something else Josh asked, "Oh my god, how many shirts do you need?"

"Enough for every day of the week," Drake replied.

"That looks like enough for everyday of the year."

Drake rolled his eyes and picked two shirts that he favored out of the selection and held them up side by side, "Which one?"

Josh looked at the shirts, "Are you serious?"

"Duh. C'mon which one looks better?"

"Only a girl would ask that."

"Only a geek would know that."

"Oh my-- Drake can we just go?" Josh didn't like arguing with his brother this early in the morn.

"Not until you tell me which one," Drake held steadfast.

"There the same color!"

"SO? They have different colored prints. It matters."

"No it doesn't. They both match."(2)

"But which one LOOKS better. If you hurry up and decide the faster we can get out of here, bro."

Not wanting to fight anymore Josh picked, " The one with crazy weird symbol on the side."

"This one?" Drake held up the shirt on his right hand.

Josh glared.

"Alright! Fine." Drake threw the one he held up in the closet.

"What?! I said I liked that one!" Josh exclaimed.

"Which is exactly why I'm not wearing it," Drake explained and threw the other shirt over his head.

"If you were just going to contradict me, why did you ask?" Josh said.

Drake grinned, "I wanted to make you feel important."

"Ugh, whatev. Lets head out."

"To the Batmobile, Robin!" Drake grabbed his books that he took home to make it look like he actually studied and ran out the door past Josh.(3)

"What the--" Josh said to thin air and made a face. Poor Josh, he couldn't help Drake was his brother.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(1) :I'm sorry I couldn't help myself! xd It was just so perfect timing! Perfect I say!!

Jaytosh: OMIGAWD yesh. Wonderful, wonderful El.

Jaytosh: We should have made him do it. 3

: Rotf. Soon, soon. Lawdy.

Jaytosh: XD

(2) Jaytosh: I say we forget the damn shirt and shmex.

Jaytosh: Dooooooooo iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiit. Bahahaha.

: Jay! Damn you… Don't ruin it for the readersssss!

: OR the plot for that matter. They'll be enough of that later. :D

Jaytosh: Pffft. Why can't they just do it now?!

Jaytosh: He's only HALF dressed.

: Hmm….. That is a good point. But alas, it will ruin everything. ::poutpoutpout::

:OMG. That brings up ANOTHER point. Who, my good man, who will be seme?!

Jaytosh: *le gasp!* We have yet to ponder that idea! LETS GET ON IT!

XDDDDDDD!

(3)Jaytosh: That was total ingenious on our part. X3

: Ha. I know.

: Can you just picture Josh in tights??

Jaytosh: Omgawd! Its pure insanity. :o

Jaytosh: Yes, I think we've definitely hit the wall this time around….

: You read my mind! Dude, I don't think we're even in fan fiction anymore.

Jaytosh: Quick El! Tap your magical red Jimmy 2's! Oh lordyyyyy.

: ::dies from laughter:: I need a smoke. :dead:

_Do you see that pretty lil' button? That button is your very best friend. It gave life to all wonderful readers just like you. It also brings great pleasure to us authors/authoresses out there on their own. It'll even huggle you when you cry. Go on. Just press it. And make your Grand-Daddy proud. _

**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**


	2. Sorry Did That Question Bother You?

**Author && Authoress:** Jaytosh/Elchamp(xxlinamariexx)

**Rated:** PG. Probably M in later chapters.

**Disclaimer:** We don't own anything except for the plot. But if we did, Drake & Josh would NOT be for virgin eyes and little kids on weekends.

**WARNINGS: **THIS IS SLASH! Or yaoi. Whatever you call it, its still Male X Male. If you have a problem with that, please do us both a favor, and turn right around. Hit the back button, thaaats riiiiiiiight. In this chapter there's not much except for some vulgar language, dirty words, Drake's insane narration, and one sided fluffiness. (ew)

**A/N:** _THIS. TOOK. FOR. EVER! _Not to mention it's insanely long. It was originally two chapters. But we put them both together since it kind of seemed pointless. Sorry if it takes forever and a day to read. You'll understand where we're going with this in a bit. ;) Again for the people who still wonder who Jaytosh is, he's my very best friend, and work along buddy on this. He's the only reason we got this finished. So thank him. HE IS NOT the owner of this account. That's me, Elchamp. And again, sorry for this ridiculously long chapter. It's seriously 14 pgs long on my word….. So no, I'm not bothering on proof reading. If you want to point out mistakes. Please be my guest3 Just to stick it to Jay. I hate the ending.

Ch.2

…**I'm Sorry, Did That Question Bother You?…**

"Josh, no."

"What? Why not?"

"Just…. No. You will _not_."

"Drake," sigh, "It's not that big of a deal, just for a moment."

Drake glares at his brother through his bangs as he looks up from where he has one of his hands firmly trapping one of Josh's in a death grip against the seat, safely away, "I said no, and I mean it."

Josh's other hand was currently occupied to the steering wheel to keep the four-wheeled contraption on the road, "Seriously only for a minute, it's not like it's going to kill you."

The brunette frowned slightly, seeming to ponder that statement as true or false, "So what? You're saying I'll _like_ it?"

"You might," was Josh's only reply and he grinned. Satisfaction slowly creeping into him as he felt Drake's grip loosen a bit.

"I better not regret thi---" he couldn't even finish his sentence before Josh had non-too-lightly yanked his hand away, making the car swerve slightly, and turned the radio on. Polka music filled the car like air and Drake jumped back startled.(1)

"You won't," Josh positively beamed, humming along. Drake winced at the noise dared to be considered music, but he was right. Drake didn't regret it as long as it made Josh smile like that more often.

Drake covered his ears with his hands, the barest of a smile graced his lips, "I'm never taking your word again."

Josh chuckled and nodded for he was still humming along delightedly. He adored Drake's kiddish-ness at times. His heart almost sank as they pulled into the high school parking lot, knowing he'll have to turn off the radio and end the moment. Almost. Drake, on the other hand, looked very relieved.

Josh parked the car into their usual spot and, to Drake's great observance, took a little longer than he should have to cut the engine and make the blasted music stop. He just rolled his eyes and hopped out grabbing his book bag from the back. Josh sighed for the up-tienth time that day and mimicked his brother's exit from the vehicle.

Drake took a stride next to him, "So, see you at lunch?"

The raven head shook lightly, "No, I have stuff to do for Miss Hayfer(sp?)."

Shudder, "Ew."

Josh laughed at Drake's disgusted face and pointed out, "I'll see you in U.S. History though."

"Right," Drake nodded, "Oh yea! By the way, did you get that review done?"

Josh looked at him quizzically for a moment, " Yes. Why?"

"Why do you think?" was his retort. Josh well knew by now that Drake never did his homework, and if he wanted to graduate he would have to get some type of passing grade for each class.

"You're a pain in my neck, do your own homework for once," Josh said to no avail. They day Drake Parker did homework, was the day pigs flew. And scientifically speaking, because Josh was just a nerd like that, that was quite impossible.

"But _Joshie_, if I don't get it done I might fail," Drake pouted at his step-brother. _'And superheroes don't fail,'_ he pointed out to himself in his head.

Josh quickly wanted to declare to the world at that very instant, that if anyone insane enough were to hold a pouting contest, Drake was to never be in it because it would not be fair to the other contestants. He was just damn good like that.

It was Josh's turn to roll his eyes now, "It would serve you right, and you KNOW it. And I told you not to call me that in public!"

Drake snickered at his blush and looked away innocently, pout still in full force. Josh, exasperated, couldn't take it anymore. He grabbed his brother by the wrist and stuck a piece of paper against his palm. He knew his hand lingered longer than it should have against the soft skin. Drake wouldn't notice.

"There. Now don't get caught with it. You better love me," Josh almost whispered, a smile found its way to his lips again and added, "See you in class."

With that Josh walked his own separate way to his locker. Drake turned around to say something but his back was already to him. Drake let it go. There were always weird kind of moments like that, and Drake would be lying if he said it didn't excite him to some degree. He didn't know WHY of course. It just did. He unfolded the paper in his now free hand, and gave it a look over. His 'I-knew-I-would-win' grin plastered to his face. The review answers stared back at him dumbly, in his brother's handwriting.

Drake let the first half of school pass with no real interest. He hated most of these classes, P.E. especially. He would skip, but he actually needed to _be there_ in order to pass that class. What a drone. Who seriously needed P.E. anyway? What was the point? It was tire-some and made you disgustingly sweaty. Drake needed good reasons to get THAT sweaty, and physical fitness was not one of them. Besides, the uniforms were just… gross! Green and blue? What the hell? No superhero in their right mind would wear those kinds of colors together! Drake mentally noted that he still was not over his thoughts of superheroes from this morning. But, damn it, it was the truth. (2)

Drake groaned as he rubbed his soar muscles, making his way to lunch. He was utterly starving and even cafeteria food sounded so good at the moment. He also needed something quench his thirst since gym class made him so dehydrated. Drake knew it wasn't good for his voice, and swear to any God in heaven, that if something happened to it, that gym teacher was gonna _pay._ The thought of sticking Megan on someone else besides Josh or him, popped into his head and made him feel better.

He made his way through the lunch line, and pointedly ignored the ugly lunch lady so he wouldn't be tempted to lose his appetite. They really needed to hire someone that didn't look they came out of a Halloween picture. He walked out into the cafeteria and looked around. Immediately he caught sight of his bandmates' table, off to the right. He noted that they were trying to stay a safe distance away from all the 'weird' people. Looking cool. His friend Rodnie, the base player, caught site of him looking over their way. He jumped up and flailed his arms around to beckon Drake over, catching everyone's attention around him . He didn't even take any notice to it. Drake, overly amused by his friends tactics, walked over to him and the crew. Drake took a look and noticed there were some people, mostly girls, he didn't know there. But he knew somehow they would know him and wouldn't at all mind his visit. He knew that the band usually expected him to sit with them all the time. So when he came in here with Josh, he bluntly ignored their expectant stares and very obnoxious calls, and sat with Josh somewhere off to the left. Either that or Josh and him would just leave campus all together and hit drive-thru when Josh had the money. He wasn't trying to look like a dick or anything, but he knew Josh really didn't have anyone to sit with and he wasn't about to leave him off on his own. He _could_ try to get Josh to come sit with the band, but he didn't want to put up with their protests and make his brother feel uncomfortable. Besides, usually he didn't mind anyway, he liked Josh's presence and silly conversations than talks about chicks and alcohol on the weekends any day.

"What the hell? Look who it is," Trevor, the drummer, said sarcastically to Drake who was walking up. Everyone looked his way, very pleased. The girls batted their eyelashes to him, and he knew they were trying to catch attention.

He smirked his trademark smirk at them, he could have sworn they swooned, "What? You didn't miss me, my Trevvie-punkin'-gummy-ummy-sweet?"(3)

It seemed like there was a burst in the lunchroom, as everyone who had heard laughed their butts off at the all too familiar nickname his most recent ex had given him. Trevor scowled at Drake, and his smirk grew ten times larger. Trevor himself was eventually laughing, after he got over it, and smacked Drake on the back. _Hard. _Drake probably would have fell flat on his face if he wasn't already sitting down.

"You're a real smart ass, you know that?" Trevor smiled at the lead singer, who bluntly glared daggers back.

Rodnie, done laughing at them, spoke up, "Oh shut up Trev. Be glad he's even over here for a change."

Drake had a feeling that remark was suppose to make him feel somewhat guilty, but it didn't. Rodnie looked back at Drake and beamed as he sat back down, "Nice to see ya here, man."

Trevor gave him a look, "Yea, for once, where is your little tag-along anyway?"

"He's busy," Drake bit back, still sour from the blow to his back, "And he's not my 'tag-along' he's my stepbrother, and also _our_ manager."

Trevor held up his hands in defense, "Woah! I was just wondering. And YOU decided he was our manager. We had no say so in the matter!"

Rodnie, not wanting Drake to add fuel to the fire, interrupted the convo, "Hey now. I think Josh is a damn good manager, first off, he got us on TRL for Christ's sakes. So shut your mouth Trev," he looked directly at Trevor and the black boy shut his mouth to any retort he had. Then the blonde looked at Drake, obviously still tense and made eye contact with him, "Drake, ignore Bimbo over there, the nickname was a nice call."

"Hey!" Trevor exclaimed and Rodnie laughed. Drake smiled, pleased at the comment and immediately untensed. Trevor frowned over at his friend and teased, "You always favor him over me."

"That's because he's cuter than you are, idiot," Rodnie let out a hoot of laughter at the drummer's disgust, and half the people at the table nodded. Drake would've blushed if he wasn't in public, instead he ignored the little compliment. Trevor's frown deepened and he averted his hazel, almost green eyes away, sticking an arm around the girl beside him. Drake looked to see if he recognized her but he didn't. He remembered Trevor bragging about her to him sometime ago, but Drake really didn't care. If he wanted to, which he didn't but was a /very/ good idea of revenge, he could easily make her change her mind with a bat of his eye. She was one of the many who nodded, anyway.

Drake looked down to his lunch that he had almost forgotten about in all the excitement. He unwrapped the club sandwich from it's binds in the plastic wrap, and took a huge bite. He had lost his appetite with the black boy's remark, but it had quickly come back making his insides sound like a gigantic growling beast from hell. Drake licked his lips free of mayonnaise and then his fingers.(4a)

(4b)Rodnie looked on at him with amusement. Watching that boy eat should be a sin, or at least charged for a couple hundred. Drake looked up from his licking fetish and stopped. Rodnie almost wanted to protest but laughed instead, "Why don't you use a napkin like normal people?"

The boy seemed to stop and wonder at this. He shrugged and smirked saying, "I forgot to grab one."

The blonde shook his head and handed one to him across the table, unwillingly no doubt. Drake took it, "So any plans for this weekend?"

Rodnie realized that his friend wanted to change the subject and sighed, "Yea, I have a date with some guy named Jesse. Blonde, really cute, but definitely not the yellow crayon in the box, if you get my drift."

"Oh god," Drake snorted. He could recall back to the time when Rodnie had went to him and revealed his sexuality preference. Drake, at first, had no clue what to say to him. He was dumbfounded and shocked out of his mind. This man, besides for Drake of course, was like walking sex. He could have any one girl he wanted (and with all the boyfriends he had, he guessed the same went for them too). But he paid no mind to them. Rodnie didn't even call himself bisexual. Just flat out gay. This miffed Drake to no end. He knew that he, himself, was in the same boat. Girls and guys alike took interest in him and flirted with no shame. That's why his friend's comment earlier didn't have an affect on him that it did most people. He was just one, of the many, who thought the same thing. (5)

"There's also a party tonight," a dark haired girl said to him next to Rodnie, giving him 'the eye', "if your willing to come."

"A party?" Drake questioned, wanting to get more details. It might be one worth going to.

Rodnie took interest in this conversation, "Yup. Some rich guy, his birthday. Gave me an invite and told me to have you come too. His kinds of parties are known to be above the roof, wild."

"I've been to one," she announced, "and all I have to say is that next morning I found all my clothes in the freezer. Fucking bliss, that night was."

That was enough to convince him, and agreed, "If it's lame we're ditching, first chance."

Rodnie laughed at his antics and assured him, "Sure thing."

Drake looked back to Rodnie, who decided to give Trev the details, "Wait, so what happened to Mitch?"

"Oh you mean the guy from Dale? Kicked him to the curb," Rodnie said, "He was a bit too love sick for my taste. I don't want a relationship."

Drake rolled his eyes. The one main thing that made Drake, if not better, different from Rodnie was he actually gave his dates a chance. He didn't want just sex, though that was a plus, he wanted someone to have fun with. Someone you could actually take some place and people could call you a couple.

Rodnie noticed this and teased, "Hey if you feel so bad for him, I could always send him your way…"

"No thanks," Drake answered and took a swig of his drink, they've been down this road before, "I don't go that way."

"How do you know?" Rodnie retorted, "You've never even experimented."

"Because girls seem to like me just fine, and I like them too," another swig.

Rodnie laughed, "Guys seem to like you just fine, too."

"And yet, believe it or not, I have yet to meet one that catches my great eye," Drake took another bite of his sandwich.

"You're not even looking so no wonder why," said Rodnie, "Maybe if you took your eyes off the tits for a second, you'd actually might see something worth… _experimenting_, with."

"For one thing, I hate science class," Drake's 'clever' comment, he hated when they had these kinds of conversations, he always ended up looking like the bad guy, " Dr. Days' a douche bag. And secondly, why should I stop looking at something that's one of the best parts of the woman anatogy."

The base player didn't even try to contain his amusement, "I'll try to look past the fact that you said 'Anatomy' wrong. You have no idea of the wonders a boy's body holds."

"Yes I do, I look at mine everyday," the girls around Drake looked at him as if to say, 'I'd like to know,' he grinned at them.

"Drake's right Rod, I'm sure that a girl's body holds more than enough 'wonders' to make him satisfied," said the previous dark haired no named girl, obviously trying to get Rodnie's intention somewhere safe away from getting the gorgeous Drake Parker to turn fag.

"Shut up Darla," was all he said and the girl frowned, "Drake, I'm saying BESIDES your body. I'm sure there are a lot of guys out there that could hold your interests."

Drake looked at him, questions forming in his brain, "Oh yea? What makes you say that?"

Deep blue eyes suddenly glinted with something that Drake didn't even want to describe, "Because every guy, deep inside, wants something like that."

The bell rang, lunch ended. _No!,_ Drake thought, _Shit, I need to know what he means by that._ Everyone started get up and leave. Trevor, who was oblivious to the conversation, turned around and waved behind him, signaling a goodbye. Rodnie waved everyone off and started to his own classes. Drake followed him. Bunches of questions were cramming up in his poor brain. He was curious now. He wanted to get more out of his friend.

Drake walked next to him, his expression blank, "Oh really? I don't buy that."

Rodnie turned to look at his little follower, bemused as hell, just realizing he was there, "Pfft. Trust me, I mean, _every guy_."

Drake looked doubtful, "Oh yea? What about Trev?" Damn, why was all his sentences starting with 'Oh'?

"Trevor's an idiot, he doesn't have an IQ over 12. He's almost 20 and still in high school. I'd be surprised if he was even good in bed, let alone think about anything beyond his own dick's pleasure," Rodnie insulted. That was something not to think about now.

"Yea, you're right but he's good at rhythm," Drake admitted, than a thought came up, "What about Josh?"

Rodnie furrowed his eyebrows together, "Your brother? I'm sure."

Drake frowned, "Seriously? No way! I live with him and I'm telling you, there's no chance in heck."

Rodnie wanted to say 'Heck?' but thought against it, he liked where this was going, "You can't be serious, he's only dated, what, one girl? And THAT was Mindy Krenshaw. Now what does that tell you?"

"That was a fluke on his part, and he's dated more than one girl. They just never lasted long. And you know he's all into school and that crap," Drake defended his best friend, "There can't be anyway, he doesn't even seem to consider the thought."

"Neither do you," Rodnie took Drake's elbow and led him around a group to the next hall and, unwillingly, dropped it, " Besides if you really want to know... I'll be more than happy to find out for you. He's gotten cuter over the years, and it might raise his mood a bit, that makes it better for the band right?"

"No," said the brunette flatly, that disgusted him to think of /Rodnie/ and /Josh/ together. Rodnie might be a slut but Josh wasn't. He decided he wanted to get away from _that_ topic, "Fine. What about me?"

"YOU?" Rodnie definitely liked where this was going, "Hm. I think your problem is your not willing to try."

Drake scowled, he'd be damned if he let anyone think he was a coward, so he caved, "Okay, I'll play your game. What if I did?"

"Than I can say with a 100 percent guarantee, that you, my friend, will not find yourself dissatisfied," Rodnie reached his locker and entered the combination. It opened with a squeak.

Drake was next to him, one hip cocked against another locker, he mildly wondered how they managed to get all the way here. But he was still curious, "How can kissing a guy be better than kissing a girl?"

Rodnie dug through his locker for something as he thought about this, "While since I'm not as skilled in that area as you, oh mighty kissing whore, I couldn't really tell you. But I'd imagine it somewhat rougher, and, dare I say, manlier?"

Drake gave a little "Hmph!" to the well aimed insult and Rodnie chuckled thinking that nothing was cuter, than when Drake Parker did that. Drake narrowed his eyes and asked, "Right, and what about sex?"

As Rodnie pulled out a book and glanced at the all-to-serious look on Drake's perfect face, he gave out a loud hoot of laughter for the second time in twenty minutes, "Well _that's_ a little different."

Drake jumped back a centimeter from the sudden outburst, but then remembered what he was trying to accomplished and pushed, "How so? It can't be at all pleasurable. Seems like it would be way too complicated. You can't even do anything."

"THAT is probably the biggest bullshit anyone will ever fill your head with," the blonde said, pulling out more things now, but paused to wink at him, "If anything, it's even more pleasurable because you already know what to do for the most part."

Drake felt stupid. Purely stupid, because he didn't even get that last part. What the hell was that suppose to mean? He opened his mouth to keep antagonizing his base player but he was cut off.

"Look, as much as I'd like to fuel your interrogation, I'm afraid I can't. But if you really want to know, always come to me. I'll help you with anything," Rodnie said sincerely, something else strangely passing through deep blue. It made Drake want to shudder. Rodnie shut his locker with a bang to turn around and wave him along, "Now, now, Drakie you should be getting to class! No more talk mister!"(6)

Drake looked on at him, grimacing at the pet name. The question "Drakie?" wanted to be answered. He let it go and looked up at the wall and immediately frowned. He only had three minutes to get to U.S. History. Wonderful. Fuck.

Drake already knew he would be late so he didn't even bother being fast, even though he was positive he could. Superhero stuff you know… Went to his locker, got his books, and went off to the damnable classroom. Drake had a feeling he shouldn't think to much about the, _interesting_, conversation he just had with the base player. But he still had questions he wanted answered. And what the hell did he mean by 'always come to him'? He made it sound like Drake couldn't even ASK anyone else about it. Screw that. Rodnie was an awesome friend and everything, probably one of the best besides Josh, but his dominating side definitely showed. He could feel the bad mood slowly coming on. Try as he might, it seemed there was no way around it. He knew he would get over it though. Once he was in class with Josh, after being chewed out for being late. Drake distinctly remembered why he never sat with his friends at lunch.

Drake opened the door to Mr. Kurlz classroom, indifference on his face. The whole class looked up at him, staring at the disruptor of classroom peace. Or boredom. Which ever you preferred. Josh frowned slightly at him, and Drake caught it out of the corner of his eye. He could feel the lecture of punctuality coming on, Josh just radiated of it. Mr. Kurlz on the other hand, radiated of annoyance.

Drake ignored all stares and made his way to his seat, behind Josh. Some of students frowned because he didn't choose to sit next to them. Josh elbowed him in the hip as he passed. A sure sign saying 'you're getting it when we get home'. If possible, Mr. Kurlz was even more annoyed by Drake sitting down without permission.

"Mr. Parker! Mind telling me why your, oh, only 10 MINUTES late for class?" Mr. Kurlz accused, putting him on the spot. Josh turned around wanting an explanation as well.

"Hm? Oh. I got lost," he explained. Josh squawked at him.

Instead of annoyance, now Mr. Kurlz held the aura of disbelief. At what, Drake didn't know nor cared, "Lost?! You've been coming to this class for months now and your telling me you got LOST?!"

"Yup," oh yea, he was getting it when he got home.

"Alright Parker, humor me, /how/ did you get lost?" the teacher inquired.

Drake was pretty sure that he wasn't really feeling up to being 'humored', "Well Mr. Kurlz, I have to admit you won't believe your ears… I was walking to my locker like a good boy should and a monkey popped out of no where!"

Mr. Kurlz raised an eyebrow, "A monkey?"

"Uh-huh!" Drake agreed moving the story along, "At first I thought I was hallucinating or something, crack will do that to you," Kurlz paled and Josh, again, squawked, "Anyway, after I got over the initial shock of a monkey running around the building loose, concern popped into my head," Drake knocked on his noggin to emphasize, "What if this monkey was dangerous? It could have rabies or some other disease. Have you ever seen the movie '28 Days Later', Mr. Kurlz?"

"Yes, B--"

Drake cut him off, "Yea, something like that. Well then I started to get closer, fearing my life of course, but I was willing to make a risk for the great student body sir," Josh looked at him as if to say 'yea right', "That's when I noticed that the monkey was crying. CRYING! I didn't even know they had tear ducks--"

"Ducts," Josh corrected, and Drake glared at him for the little interruption.

"_Ducts._ Excuse me. Anywho, I immediately felt sorry for the poor creature. It must have had rabies so bad it hurt. I went up to the monkey and asked what was wrong. And do you know what he said Mr. Kurlz?"

The poor man looked dumbfounded, "I don't think I w--"

"It asked me if I wanted a homo," it was Josh's turn to pale now, "A homo, sir! A homo! I was shocked at the vulgar language coming from the animal, and was about to set him straight, until I saw him take out an instrument. And I said, 'Oh! You mean a _hobo!_ Not homo.' The monkey looked at me as if I was crazy. Maybe I was, because after all, the monkey was still talking to me. Next he said that a man across the street had given it to him and called it a 'homo' and I must be mistaken. Well then, I'll admit, I got a little offended, I am not a dumb person sir!" Mr. Kurlz seem to debate that, "So we had sat there and fought, until I realized that I had originally wanted to find out what the monkey was doing inside the school in the first place.

"So I asked him and this is what he told me, no lie. He said 'I don't know, the man who sold me this' Ahem! '_homo_, told me to come here and play it for the wonderful children. But I find that I cannot! For I have no capability of rhythmic intelligence!' And I said that he was obviously intelligent if he could say 'rhythmic intelligence', but he was having none of it."

"Dra--"

"So I, not wanting to see the monkey cry anymore, played the instrument for him. And once I stopped do you know what he DID Mr. Kurlz?"

Drake took a minute to look around the room. He found the whole class well enthused in his story. Except for Josh, he was definitely not enthused, "No, Dra--"

"He flung poo at me sir!"

Mr. Kurlz's eye twitched, "Poo?"

"Yes poo! That's so embarrassing! But luckily I was quick enough to duck behind the hobo, it took most of the shots. The rabies inside of him must have kicked in by then. Then, after he had ran out of poo, he started throwing random objects instead. Where he got them from I do not know. But all too soon as he had started, he ceased fire. I looked around the hobo, now almost broken from being abused, to see if the rabies had finally killed him.

"Expecting a dead monkey, I saw him crying again. A little fearfully, I asked him what had gotten into him. And then he started wailing, and screaming, and pouring out apologies.(7) He said he was only jealous at my musical talent and I couldn't blame him."

"Alright, that's en--"

"I said it was alright, that it was to be expected. But then he hit me over the head with the broken hobo! And may I remind you that it was still covered in poo and various other objects--"

"Please, reall--"

"Well, it must have been a magical hobo because it had sent me to a new world all together!"

"Mr. Parker, if you do not stop this nonse--"

"Next thing I knew, I was being chased by an ugly looking dragon. Hideous! Hideous I say!"

"Drake, really sto--"

"Shooting fire, and oddly enough, unicorns… He told me he wanted to eat me!"

"Parker, shut u--"

"I told him no way José! And he started roaring and growling at me, shooting pancakes out his nose."

"What the hell? Now your just not even making sen--"

"GRR! GRR! GRR! SYRUP! GRR!"

"DAMN IT PARKER! SHUT! UP!"

Drake looked up at the man, the class roaring with laughter, whose face was a dangerous shade of beet red and glared at him for taking away his fun, "Yes sir?"

The man cursed to the many stars that he had _ever_ decided to take this profession, "I don't see how _any_ of that had to do with you being 10 minutes late. And, oh, look it here, you just wasted another 10 minutes of my precious time!"

Drake frowned, obviously his story did not humor the U.S. History teacher like he had wanted it to, "But Mr. Kurlz, I was getting to that if you would let me finish!"

Josh sank into his seat, his brother was three-quarters insane.

"Well thanks to your little show, you and me now get to bond for four hours this Saturday," the man said, rubbing his eyes. Drake groaned.

"Oh, and please don't forget the three paged paper you get to write for me about how it is wrong to be late to my class, and then make up ridiculous lies and disrupt perfect order!" Kurlz added for good measure, looking at Drake. The boy glowered at him, and he immediately felt better, "Take your seat Parker."

Drake sat down, cursing his luck and scowled. Josh, who was blushing with embarrassment, turned around to look at him. Drake leaned over his desk and positively beamed at his brother, nose to nose.

"Liked my story?"

Josh gave him a look but felt something pressing up against his side. He reached down and brushed Drake's hand that held a piece of paper. The touch sent shocks through his nerves as he touched the soft skin on his hand that definitely felt different from the coarseness he held within in it. It would have been an awkward moment if anyone was paying attention, but all eyes were on Mr. Kurlz as to not to get him into more of a bad mood. Josh knew he shouldn't be enjoying this. They were in the middle of class and the look on Drake's face made it known that he wasn't thinking anything of it. He inhaled all of the breath Drake was sending his way into his mouth. He could almost taste him. Just a little closer and he could --(8)

"Drake! Josh!"

Josh jumped and turned around, slipping the paper from Drake's hands, "Sorry sir."

Drake scowled again at the teacher, and he sneered back. Great, another teacher that hated him. This was not his day.

The rest of school pretty much went the same way for Drake. Sharing Environmental Chemistry with Rodnie was pure hell. He would just _not_ let go of the subject they had brought up earlier. Of course, Drake was curious but now Rodnie had been trying to give him tips and sidestepping his questions. He was relieved when that class was over with.

The bell to signal school was over could not come soon enough. Drake practically ran through the halls and got yelled at a few times. He got his books, stopping to talk to a girl that had her eye on him for a week now. Drake was sure it was longer but he only noticed it just last Friday when she 'accidentally' dropped her books just right in front of him. It was kind of amazing how low these girls would go just to get his attention.

Drake made his way to Josh's car at their spot and saw him leaning up against his vehicle giving him a headshake. He expected the lecture after school but didn't really care. He was just way too happy he was out of that building. Drake reached the car and gave his brother a huge grin. Josh just gave Drake an irritated look and opened the driver side door. Drake followed his lead.

"Your in trouble mister," was all Josh said when he got in and started backing up.

"I know," Drake said nonchalantly.

"That wasn't even the slightest bit of mature in class today," Josh scolded.

"Hey! Mr. Kurlz was the one who couldn't take a joke. He told me to humor him, so I did," Drake defended himself.

Josh looked his way for a second and then pulled out into the street, "Somehow I don't think you humored him, even a bit."

"Well, duh! He gave me detention!" Drake exclaimed, pouted, and whined quietly, "And I thought it was a good story."

There was that pout again, Josh sighed, "How does that make me look in front of the teachers when you act like that? They know we're step-brothers."

Drake had a feeling Josh wasn't really asking him and said the only thing that came to mind, "I'm sorry.."

"Very immature," Josh reminded him.

"Look I already said I'm sorry! What more do you want from me?" Drake huffed, getting edgy.

"Why not tell me what actually made you late for class? And no bull," Josh said sternly, he looked into his review mirror and then at Drake to add emphasis.

Drake frowned a bit, thinking of the conversation, he looked away from Josh and said, "Nothing, me and Rodnie were talking after lunch. I got sidetracked and didn't notice until 3 minutes before the bell."

Josh pushed his eyebrows together confused, "You sat by them at lunch today?"

"Yea," Drake looked back.

"You never sit by them," Josh pointed out.

"Only when your with me, and I guess I felt like I had to today, only because I was free," Drake admitted.

Josh smiled, "No one makes you sit with me."

"You're right. I want to," said the brunette as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Josh wanted to scream with delight, little things that makes him go dizzy. He knew Drake cared and it wasn't a surprise to him, but it was very….. sweet. He just wanted to take the lightly freckled boy and… _No Josh! Bad! Bad thoughts!_ he reminded himself. He didn't want a repeat of U.S. History class. He would damn himself if he chased his only best friend away by something stupid like lust.

Drake squirmed in his seat looking at Josh with angst. He hadn't said anything after his last comment and it was making him feel uncomfortable. And at the moment Josh looked a little pissed. He wondered if he blurted out something stupid again and suddenly felt very guilty.

"Josh?" Drake called.

Josh snapped out of it and looked at said best friend, "Yea Drake?"

"I really am sorry," Drake apologized quietly, looking to his brother for forgiveness.

Any anger he felt quickly washed away, and Josh smiled a comforting smile, "I know brotha."

Drake smiled back, all guilt vanished and then said, "Polka?"

Josh laughed and batted Drake's hand away from the stereo, "No I think I tortured you enough this morning. Besides we're already home."

Drake looked out the window, staring at his driveway, "Well that was fast."

Josh let out another laugh and pulled his car up to their garage. He turned the ignition off and hopped out, walking around to the other side. He opened Drake's door for him and grabbed his own backpack from the outstretched hand and headed inside. Drake in toe.

"Hey boobs," Megan called from the kitchen, "Don't touch my brownies! There for Carla and Liz when they come over."

Drake withdrew his hand fast from the pan with said brownies and rolled his eyes upward trying to look innocent. That didn't work for Megan though.

"And don't be boobin' the place up when they're here, it's embarrassing," she added for good measure and violently snatched the brownies up and stalked into the front room.

Drake scowled at her retreating form and stuck his tongue out at her. Whispering something to himself. Josh held in a snicker.

Megan looked back at him and grinned wickedly, "I wouldn't let that tongue leave your mouth again, unless you'd prefer it to be cut off."

Drake let out an 'eep!' and covered his mouth with two hands. How did she know! She hadn't even seen! Evil, demented little sisters….

As much as Josh liked the entertainment he knew he should get Drake away from the girl before he actually set her off. He grabbed Drake's arm and drug him upstairs, to safety.

"So what were you and Rodnie talking about anyway?" Josh said averting Drake's attention back to him.

Drake looked startled, "Oh, um, nothing."

"Nothing?" Josh questioned, knowing it wasn't 'nothing' if it made Drake late for class.

Drake nodded, fidgeting a little bit, he was still confused about some things, but should he really ask his brother? Drake sat next to Josh on the couch and poked him, "Hey, can I ask you something?"

"Sure," Josh said with no hesitation, squirming a little when Drake had got too close.

"Do you ever think about other guys sexually?" Drake asked bluntly.

Josh blushed crimson and gawked at his brother, surprised. There was no way in _hell_ Drake Parker just asked that question. Josh squirmed even more uncomfortable.(9)

Drake looked at him oddly, "What?"

"N-nothing! It-I-it's just t-tha-ts a w-weird question t-t-t-to ask someb-b-body Drrrrake," Josh stuttered like an idiot.

Drake gave a look of confusion and leaned forward, "Why?"

If it was possible to blush anymore, Josh did it. He gulped and put his head back a bit, "Because I've never talked about sexual… th-th-things with anybody else before."

"So it's not a weird question to ask somebody," Drake smirked, "it's just a weird question to ask _you_."

"Y-yes," Josh admitted. He just wanted Drake to stop breathing on him.

Drake sighed, but wasn't done with his interrogation just yet, "But is it truly possible for someone to love just anybody? Even if it's a male and a male?"

Josh looked at Drake looking at him with intent. He wondered vaguely if this had anything to do with the 'talk' Drake had with Rodnie, and guessed it probably did. He didn't like it when Drake hung around him too much for some reason. He would accuse Rodnie was a bad influence but he was actually a very leveled headed guy, and if anything, well for the most part, kept Drake out of too much trouble, unlike his friend Trevor. But he could swear something was just /off/.

Josh set his back against the arm of the couch, and coughed out some of his embarrassment. He wasn't too comfortable with this topic but at least they were off the talk about sexual things, "Well, maybe not just anybody. But yes, Drake. I believe it is very possible for a man to love another man just like he could a woman and vice versa."

Drake thought about the answer he was just given as he gave a puff of breath. He threw himself against the other arm of the couch, sprawling himself out, looking away. He missed Josh's relieved sigh and sat in wonderment. He knew that he could count on anything Josh said and he accepted that answer. Eventually believing it to be true. Josh was a very smart man, pretty much whatever he said was rule or something. But he still didn't get it, and he didn't quite know why.

Drake's cell phone rang breaking the silence, and Josh jumped a bit. Drake looked at him then looked away cocking his head to the side to listen.

"Hey. What? Yea. As far as I know," Drake paused to laugh at some kind of joke and Josh watched him as he chatted away to the other person on the phone, "Whatever dude. Yea I'll be there. If you want. Kay, what time? Sure thing. Ta-ta."

Drake shook his bangs out of his eyes, only have to have them fall right back. Josh stared at the little scene and asked, "Who was that?"

Drake looked up at him again and gave a little smile, "Trevor. I'm invited to some big bash out."

Josh nodded in understanding. Drake stood up and stretched, "Want to come?"

He knew Drake already knew his answer but was touched he still asked, "Nah. I have stuff to do here."

He waved at his backpack in explanation and looked back up at him and smiled, "But have fun. Oh and Drake? If you get stuck. Don't you trust anyone else. Specially if they're drunk."

Drake nodded and walked out. He knew it was the same kind of remark Rodnie had given him earlier. But when Josh said it, it was different. His tone was full of concern and protectiveness. In a few moments he was gone. Leaving Josh alone and missing him already.(10)

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

:OMG FINISH!

Jaytosh: lmao!

Jaytosh: It's done it's done! Don't you feel better now?

:No.

Jaytosh: XD Well I do. On to Chapter 3!!!

: ::groan::

(1): IM TELLING YOU NUMA NUMA DAMNIT!

Jaytosh: El. Shut up. I hate that song. How bout funk?

: Ew. No. Blues.

Jaytosh: Too low key. ELECTRO!

: No I actually like elctro.

Jaytosh: I do too.

:Then why did you bring it up. XD

Jaytosh: Idk. I couldn't think of anything.

Jaytosh: OMG! POLKA!

: Srsly?

Jaytosh: yea…

:That works.

(2)Jaytosh: I hate those colors. We actually use those.

Jaytosh: It looks like we got spit out by the sea.

:Even your own kind rejected you. /3

Jaytosh: Shut up.

(3):We actually sat here and debated quite a long time on this.

Jaytosh: We couldn't think of anything.

:Welcome to the world of writer's block. NO! Actually we did come up with some good ones.

:Trevor-my-devor. Gumblossom-schnookums-pie. And my favorite actually, TOOKIE BEAR LOLLIPOP KING.

Jaytosh: Don't ask.

(4a) :Now I see why you begged me to change it to mustard.

: rotflmao.

Jaytosh: And yet you still wrote it.

Jaytosh: Vile.

:I seriously didn't catch it till just now.

:That was a bit of geniuseness leaking through.

(4b) :Oh my. Seems he caught it too.

Jaytosh: Licking-fetish!

:Drake Parker's licking fetish 3333

Jaytosh: That just does wonders for the brain.

(5) Jaytosh: What are you doing to the characters woman! ;-;

: ::pats back:: All for the sake of the plot. You'll see.

:It's a nice……

:Twist ::radiation of EV-IL::

Jaytosh: The only thing twisted is your brain.

(6) :OOOOoooooo00000oooooooOOOO!

Jaytosh: What?! What passed through his eyes?!

: I… can't… tell you….

: It will ruin it!

:Think of the readersssss.

Jaytosh: BLAHHHH!

: ;) Poor Drake. He really shouldn't be put into my hands. Lmao.

(7) Jaytosh: And then the monkey turned into a tall cross-dressing, longhaired man and said "Hi, my name is Ritsu!"

: ::dies:: bahahahahahahahahhahahahaha!!!!!!!!

Jaytosh: Go watch Fruits Basket…. Then you'll understand.

:I should tell them where this story originated from. : )

Jaytosh: NO you should NOT.

: BAHAHA! ::EV-IL::

(8)Jaytosh: So. Close.

Jaytosh: Forget the plot just shmex damn you!

: Hahaha. Jay calm down.

: As much as I'd /like/ that to happen. I can't do it!

: The ploooooooot!

Jaytosh: I hate plots….

: Well stop trying to ruin this one…. If it was ALL up to you this story wouldn't even be able to be called fan fiction. More like slash porn porn then more porn. XD

Jaytosh: That's the way it should be.

: ::whisper whisper to the readers:: And I'M twisted…?

(9): 3333

Jaytosh: You're putting me through hell.

(10) :I reallllllllyyyyyy hate this ending……

Jaytosh: It's not that bad!

: It's all…. MUSH.

: ew.

: AND ITS SO BORING! ::cry::

Jaytosh: …. ( I find it better just to agree with her)

_Hay you! Yessuh' you! Do you see that button?! If you press it, it takes you to a magical world! What you think I'm lying? FINE DON'T PRESS THE BUTTON! _

_(but if you can read this, you have to press it anyways.)_

**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**


	3. Not Drunk, Just a Little Bit Tipsy

**Author/Authoress: **Jaytosh/Elchamp(xxlinamariexx)

**Rated:** M+ (this chapter if for the very mature)

**Warnings:** The S cubed. SLASH. SEX. SWEARING. It also has _mentions _of sex and actual molestation occurs. The people in this chapter have a very naughty potty mouth. _LOOK LOOK LOOK!_ The slash in this chapter are between /stepbrothers/. Don't read if this bothers you. Also Drake is very drunk.

**Disclaimer:** Let's explain to you, instead, if we did own Drake & Josh. Jaytosh: Lets! :Alright. If we did own the show it would NOT be on Nickelodeon, more like, HBO at night. If we did own the show Drake Parker would be a huge slut. If we did own the show Crazy Steve would totally get more air time, and then probably his own show. If we did own the show Drake and Josh would always be having hot sloppy…. *ahem* If we did own the show pigs could fly. If we did own the show we would be pokemon trainers! If we did own the show bananas could talk. If we did own the show the president would get a call from Japan saying that we owe them a bajillion dollars, then the president would call them fucking liars, then the Japanese would cause WWIII, then Russia would build a high technological bomb, then the stupid Norwegians would take the bomb and play with it, then they would stuff it inside a toaster and say 'Make Us Eggos!' and then the bomb would go off and when it was too late they all really found out it was us who caused the war with a prank call and then the world would explode! BOOM!!!! Jaytosh: EL! EL! Breath, girl, breath. :Wot? Oh rite. We don't own the show only OC characters. So the world's safe…. For now. We also don't own any of the songs mentioned.

**A/N:** Another outrageously long chapter. We apologize. We couldn't help it this time though. There was a lot going on in this chapter. And this time… I won't even TELL you how many pages there are. Because it really is outrageous. Drake's also a little too OOC for my taste. Actually, VERY OOC, but he's drunk. So it doesn't matter right? Right. We had oodles and goodles of fun with this chapter : ) And for all those interested… You can keep in tune from now on. We're going to post this story up now since it IS the 3rd chapter… and we REALLY want to hear feed back. So don't let us down!

**OC's Corner!: **We feel the need to give the OC's there own little space since they are so much important in this story! Plus, we also don't want you guys getting all confuzzled. So we're going to give you a little information about each OC that we have so far. Let's start with….. Rodnie: This guy is the Base/Bass? Guitar player in Drake's band. He's blonde with blue eyes and really tall but not as tall as Josh. You'll find out later that he is VERY important in this plot and has a very bad past. And when you do find out tell Jaytosh because El is holding out on all the secrets. He's very handsome and very popular. And pay attention to this because this is important, he's gay. He likes to show himself as a manwhore and is trying to get Drake to "experiment" a little. He is very close to Drake and one of his best friends. He's a laidback, dangerous looking, dominant, party type of guy. He's liked by everyone. Trevor: We KNOW there is another Trevor in the show itself, and he's in the band, and he's white. Erase that Trevor from your mind for now. This Trevor is black/Jamaican decedent and the drummer in Drake's band. You know that guy in high school musical? Troy's best friend? Yea, he looks like him except cuter and hazel-green eyes. This guy is an idiot, seriously. He has a very loud mouth and shows a little self absorbance. He always needs to speak his piece and show off. But he is NOT snotty. He's about Drake's height. A little shorter or a little taller, whichever you prefer. He can be a real jerk, but /can/ show a sweet side. He's a close friend of Drake's. Nick: This guy is hilarious. Your going to laugh your butt off at him throughout the story. He the energetic one. The nice guy. He's very compatible to Drake but he's also a big pervert. He's the one usually settling the arguments and jokes around a lot. He's got messy black hair and is an inch or a couple inches shorter than Rodnie. I guess if you want to compare his looks to someone you can compare him to one of the Jonas brothers. If you find someone else that fits this category feel free to show us. He is the keyboardist in Drake's band. He's not as close as Rodnie but closer than Trevor, just a tad. Levi: Also pay close attention to this OC too. She's very important. She's a very old close friend of Drake's and she's lesbian/bisexual. Whichever one you want. She's boyish and tough. She can beat up anyone, and is not afraid to speak her mind. We can't give you more information than that because it will spoil it for later chapters. If you want to compare her looks to anyone, than compare it to the girl off of "Banshee". Stringy blonde hair, blue eyes, short. Nikki: She is Trevor's younger sister. She's not really close to Drake or anyone else in the story except for Levi, her girlfriend. She's a lot like her brother. She's obnoxious and loud. But she is very sweet and kind, and a little innocent, in the energetic sort of way. You'll find later she's very confused about love and life and just wants to have fun. She also looks like Trevor, if he was a girl that is. Trevor's girlfriend: She's not really important in this fic. She's just kind of… there. But she is Trevor's steady girlfriend and is mentioned, so far, a lot. So we felt she had to get included. We might make her more important, don't really know yet. Just watch out for more hints. You can decide what she looks like and stuff. She's kind of a whiner and a tag-along. That's all we can really say about her. Zach: He is a minor character. But plays just one important key role and you'll find out what it is later. All we can really say about him is he's rich and thinks he'll get whatever he wants. We don't know what he looks like yet. We haven't even got a clue what his personality is like yet either. We might make him someone powerful. Like just head quarterback or a producer's son. Don't know. All we know is he will play an important role, even if it's just a minor one. ((Jaytosh: Correction! ELCHAMP knows, I don't. She's holding out on me!)

Ch.3

…**Not Drunk, Just a Little Bit Tipsy…**

Drake had been to a lot of parties in his life, but this one beat all of them tenfold. Not only was the crowd huge, music unimaginably awesome, liquor in more than enough necessary supply, and the house itself was at least mansion size, but it was probably wilder than anything else he's ever been to. Chicks were walking around with their tops off and men were having beer bongs and getting into fights.

Trevor had picked him up with his girlfriend, who Drake learned the name of, but for the life of him couldn't remember after two seconds. Taiya? Tasha? Something with a T. Maybe Tanya. Who cared? He drove like an idiot the whole way there. Probably already tipsy, and showing off. But the poor girl was screaming. Drake had a mind to cuss him out when he got him alone. But they arrived soon enough, and Rodnie had quickly pulled Drake away from Trevor to go mingle with everyone who was already there. People who knew his name, but he could only put a face to them. If he really cared who they were, he'd remember sometime. (1)

After two seconds he was pulled into a corner, by a drunk blonde, and being groped. He just smirked at her and gave her a kiss and detached her hands. He wasn't about to take advantage of anybody. No matter how bad she begged, and oh, she begged. Of course Rodnie just stood there waiting, smiling like an idiot. After that he was introduced to all liquor known to mankind, the DJ, and soon the pool. He waved the last one off though. He couldn't swim, so why bother? The birthday boy, though, was no where to be seen. But it's not like he came here for him anyway right? He was asking himself too many questions. Right now was the time to have fun and let go.

Rodnie snuck an arm around his neck and yanked lightly, "Are we still on for that conversation?"

Drake looked at him, "No."

"Aw! Come on! You were so interested earlier!" Rodnie whined failing miserably at looking pathetically sad.

"That was before you started giving me tips!" Drake protested. He hadn't been _that_ interested.

Rodnie just laughed and rolled his eyes, "Whatever. Just trying to help."

Drake huffed and swatted his friend's arm away. Rodnie just laughed harder and let him go. Then Drake heard a familiar voice, oddly close. He turned around to see who it was, but didn't find any one recognizable. That was weird he could have sworn---

"Oumf!"

"Drake!"

The singer had almost fallen flat on his ass and Rodnie, by now, had been rolling. Drake looked down, holding a now very familiar platinum blonde stringy haired woman.

"Levi?" Drake said, not sure if it was a question to himself, or to her.

The woman glared up at him, "Duh, you motherfucker who else would it be?"

"Levi!" Drake called back, more welcoming this time, trying to suppress the gulp he felt from the life threatening look in her eyes. She was a very old friend. (2)

She let him go and looked up, pleased at him, "Phew, you were close little boy. I was about to have you in a deadlock."

Drake scratched the back of his head, laughing, "Yea sorry 'bout that. It's not like you're the only blonde've met, you know."

"Oh really? How many blonde chicks do you know have a jacket like mine?" the girl chomping on gum, Levi, stuck up a brow at him, referring to the bright red blazer that had 'Skinner' on the back. She hunched her shoulders a few times to make a point. (3)

"I'm sure your not the only one that has that jacket," Drake pointed out.

"Wanna bet?" was her only reply.

"Hey! When the hell did I become left out?" Rodnie whined, crossing his arms.

Levi looked over at him and nodded her head up, "Salutations, Rod."

Rodnie smiled, "Yo."

"Who are you here with anyway?" Drake asked, the last he knew she didn't really know anyone from his high school.

"Hey Lev! I told you to get your pretty little butt over here!" came a screechy voice, just in the nick o' time.

Levi smiled at him, "My girlfriend."

A black girl came up to grab the girl's hand, and she tugged urgently. She had the same hair as Drake's drummer, and oddly enough, looked a lot like him too. He gaped at Levi. Not that she had said girlfriend, no way. He had already knew /that/ about her. No, it was because he knew who said girlfriend was.

"Aren't you Trevor's sister?" he asked. He hoped he was wrong.

The black girl looked at him with the same hazel-green eyes, and smiled brightly, "Oh! Hi Drake! Nice to see you here! Guess it shouldn't be too much of a shocker."

Levi grinned wickedly, "Incase you've _forgot _somehow, her name is Nikki."(4)

Rodnie patted Levi on the back, pointing to Drake's open mouth, "Looks like you shocked him a little."

Nikki just cocked her head, confused, "Huh? What's wrong Drake?"

"But… you…. And her… Shes…?" Drake stumbled for words but found none. He found it best just to ask the question that had been itching in the back of his throat, "Does your brother know?"

The girl laughed a high-pitched one, and Levi scoffed beside her, "I'm sure, if he wanted to take the time to figure it out. If not, then that means he must be clueless."

Drake just shook his head in disbelief, he thought that girl was innocent. Guess that thought went to hell, "Whatever."

Rodnie laughed again and turned to the guy beside him. He took what the man handed to him and nodded.

"Hey man. I've got some things to do, but get yourself plastered while your waiting for me," Rodnie said and snaked a tall glass full of clear liquid into Drake's hand.

He sniffed it. Vodka. Drake nodded back at him, "Kay, don't expect to find me in the same spot though."

"Right," the blonde boy said, and left him to go do other things.

Drake looked at his drink and took a sip. It took his mouth a minute to get used to the taste but he never once flinched.

Drake stuck around Levi for awhile. He didn't really know anyone else here. Nikki had led them to a spot by the DJ that had obviously been the place to dance. There were already people there, in drunken stupors, jiggying the night away. So he thought, what the hell, and downed the rest of the thin glass's contents. The liquor burned wonderfully in the back of his throat. Immediately a girl had found him and brought him out. Each time he went back to the spot that he had placed his glass, it was already filled to the brink with clear liquid again. He didn't mind so he just downed it every time. Every girl he danced with seemed to press closer to him the next time around. Or maybe it was just him? He couldn't tell. After the third glass his head began to get fuzzy.(5a)

Nikki and Levi had come to collect him after while, saying they wanted to head to the bomb fire. Drake thought the back yard must have been huge if there was actually a bond fire going on, but he didn't question it. They passed the pool again on the way. Drake took a look at it and found naked people. That's when a whole flock of them came to ask him if he wanted to join. He laughed, he wasn't that tipsy enough yet, and said skinny dipping wasn't his thing. Levi pulled him away with a yank and he yelped. (b)

He was right, the back yard was huge and so was the bomb fire. There were a lot of people already just chilling out and having fun. Someone had called out for them and they came to sit by Trevor and his girlfriend, and his other band member, the keyboardist, Nick. Drake frowned. For some reason Nick always reminded him of Josh. Maybe just because of the messy mop of black hair at the top of his head. Drake began to feel guilty, but let it go. Josh said he hadn't wanted to come.

Nikki passed by her brother with Levi, holding hands. Together they plopped down on a log. Drake followed them, grabbing a beer, and sat in a lawn chair. Trevor looked at the gesture from the blanket on the ground and scowled. Guess he had figured it out.

"Long time no see, I lost you like two seconds after we got here," Trevor said to him, and grinned.

"That's because Rodnie had stole me away, like, immediately. I barely had the door open," Drake confessed and popped open his bottle, taking a drink.

Trevor just shrugged, "Didn't plan on keeping you long any way. I'd knew we meet up again."

"You make it sound like your lovers," Nick said beside Drake on another lawn chair.

Trevor gagged, "What?! Hell no! I'm not a fag!"

Trevor grabbed his girlfriend's behind to prove his point, she screamed, Nick laughed, Nikki had to refrain Levi from punching her brother right in the jaw for the snide remark, and Drake just rolled his eyes.

"Nick, you must already be drunk," Drake replied.

Nick looked at him and swayed, "Juss' a lil'."

Conversation had gone on for a little while between the six of them. Drake getting more and more far gone as seconds, then minutes, passed. Talking about the band, and why Nikki didn't like cherry flavored chap stick, and Trevor debating with her about her sexuality. His girlfriend protesting for him to shut up and Levi tackling him and making him scream 'Uncle'. Then Rodnie had arrived and it all went to hell from there. Trevor's loud mouth, Rodnie's attitude, Levi's temper, the girlfriend's whines, Nick's drunken state, Drake's ignorance, and Nikki's two cents of it all. It all wined down to a night they were never, ever, going to forget.

But all too soon Drake's lap was occupied by a half naked brunette. She was wet and drunk so she must have been among the many skinny dipping. She giggled at him and said she fell. Drake, knowing that was a lie, smirked and told her she should fall more often. He knew she was gone but Drake was at least three quarters there anyway and he let her have her way with him.

Trevor left, tagging the whiner along, saying he didn't want to stay for the show. Rodnie said he was allergic to heterosexuality and grabbed Nick who asked if he could videotape porn for them. Levi and Nikki left as well, Levi saying something about a 'true slut' and Nikki giggling and telling him to have fun.

Drake wasn't concerned with that now. Because now he had his tongue down her throat and she was nothing short of willing. He barely recognized the front side of him being soaked, at the moment the alcohol he had consumed and her desperate moans were fuzzying up his brain. He moved them to the blanket, because the chair was just too damn complicated to get anything accomplished.

…**Later One Ol' Drunken Night…**

Josh had a lot of homework to do that night, in fact. He hadn't missed Drake one bit. Nope. He hadn't thought about him every second he could. Drake wasn't the reason he couldn't get his essay done. Not at all. He wasn't at all distracted. He didn't think about calling Drake about fifty times that night, just to make sure he was okay. He definitely didn't miss his presence either. The loneliness hadn't been screaming at him in the back of his head. Telling him he should have went and probably got drunk right a long with him. Not. At. All. (6)

He did, though, eventually go to bed because he was so exhausted from not missing his brother. Or worrying for that matter. So once his head hit the pillow, he passed out. Snoozing away.

"…Pop princess hold my hand.."

Josh woke up with a start. That was weird.

"…Pop princess I'm a fan…"

Was he dreaming about his ringtone?(7)

"…Pop princess I need you now…"

If he was it sounded…oddly… real….?

"…Scream and shout! Turn me inside out…"

"Shit!"

Josh practically jumped on his phone on the night stand. He held it too his sleepy eyes. It read one missed call 'Drake'.

Josh groaned. What if he really was in trouble? And what happened to the not worrying part? But he just /knew/ he should call back. And that won over his pride.

He pressed the 'Call Back' button on his phone and listened to it ring. And ring. Andddd ring.

"He..llo?" came a voice over the receiver.

"Oh my god! Drake? What took you so long to answer?" Josh asked, impatient.

"I answer my ce…phone wh-en I want to!" Drake yelled back.

"Not if I call you," Josh threatened.

"Who the hell is this?" Drake replied, annoyed, Josh could tell he was dangerously close to hanging up. If he did that, there was no way in hell he was going to find out what was wrong.

Josh sighed, "Drake, it's me. /Josh./"

"Joshie!" Drake yelled gleefully.

Josh held the phone a little ways from his ear, "Yes Drake. Now why did you call me?"

Drake took a second to answer, "Uh… I don't remember."

"How do you not remember? It was less than a minute ago," Josh said, exasperated.

"I.. I th… I think… I might be.. P. possibly.. y… stuck, Josh…" Drake replied back to him.

Josh sat up instantly at that remark, "Drake, are you wasted?"

"No! *hiccup* I d-don't geeeeet wasteddddd. *hiccup*," was the indignant reply.

That was all the proof Josh needed to he swing his feet over the side of his bed and head out to his car, "Fine. I'm coming. Where are you at?"

"W-well, I th-thin-k the party. But I think…. I think I might have gained… sup-p-p-per powerssss. So I might be in wonderland?" it sounded more like a question directed towards Drake than at himself.

Josh hopped into his car, and put the key into the ignition, "Are there a lot of people around you?"

He gave the boy a minute to investigate, Drake could here the car engine rumble on the other line, "Yea."

Josh started backing out of the driveway with the headlights off, so as not to wake the 'Rentals, "Are they drunk just like you?"

"I. think. So," Drake stated each word as a careful sentence, then digested the rest of the question into his brain," H-Hey! I'm NOT drrrrrunk! *hiccup*"

Josh chuckled at the comeback and said, "Drake, listen to me, okay?"

"'Kay Joshie," Drake said.

"Don't let anyone else try to take you home," Josh explained slowly, meaning 'home' in two ways.

"'Kay."

"And don't try walking home by yourself, I'm coming," Josh made a right onto a ramp that put him on the freeway that led to a richer side of town.

Drake giggled for some odd reason, "Kay."

"If you have anymore trouble call me ASAP," Josh said.

"*hiccup* What if my phone breaks orrrrrr goes to heck?"

"Then go use someone else's," Josh explained.

"Kay…"

"And Drake?" Josh called to his drunken brother.

"Yea?"

"Don't. Move."

Drake smiled, "Kay."

Josh shut his phone and sped down the freeway, that was oddly empty for a Friday night. God must take pity on him, at least sometimes.(8)

…**Meanwhile…**

Drake stared at his phone for a moment, trying to process what just happened. Kay let's start from the beginning. First he arrived, then he drank, then he danced and drank, then he sat at a bomb fire with his friends and drank, then he met the brunette. Drake scowled. That's right. It had just started getting good with her when the _boyfriend_ decided to show up and ruin the moment.

He had started screaming at her, then at Drake. Drake had gotten pissed because he hadn't even known she had a boyfriend. Then they both left, the boyfriend cussing insanities to everything that passed by him. Then Drake got pissed off at the world because it had just denied him sex. Then he went inside the house, wandered around for a few moments. Then he drank some more, because he was still pissed. Then he had somehow made it to this couch he was sitting on. And he had just called somebody… He was pretty sure it was somebody who was going to come and help him. But he wasn't sure who or what he needed help with. Maybe it was a booty call….

He slid his phone shut and didn't have time to think on it anymore. A warm body had slid itself against him, invading his personal bubble. He swore to God if it was that brunette again…(9)

"Hey there," a voice whispered into his ear, breathing on him. This wasn't a woman's voice…

"Nnn," was his only response.

The voice chuckled and put a hand on his thigh, "Your not a guy of too many words, huh Drake?"

"Who are you?" he asked, trying to turn his face toward the intrusion, but he found his head was held into place from a hand on his jaw.

The voice, now definitely a man's, had traveled his hand more upward toward his hip and started to massage the exposed skin there with his thumb, "Mmm, your so pretty."

Drake tried to move but found his body was numb. The man at that point thought it was a oh so clever idea to start biting and nibbling on his earlobe. He _also_ had the nerve to somehow manage to get Drake in-between his legs. Drake yelped from a hard bite to his neck.

"Oh man. And a screamer? Your better than I'd imagined you'd be," the man chuckled.

The guy started to kiss and nip at him again, taking his hand off of his jaw circling it around his waist to keep him in place. Drake hadn't just sat there though. He was begging for his body to wake up and get him out of this mess.

"Stop," Drake warned him but the voice only laughed. Instead of being thoroughly intimidated, like Drake thought he should be, he was rather amused.

"Tell me Drake, how would you like to get fucked?" the man asked and slid one of his hands into the back of Drake's jeans, rubbing the sensitive skin inside the tip of his crack.

Drake froze then whimpered, because the touch tickled. How was this guy going to 'fuck' him? He wasn't a chick. Maybe this guy was gender confused….

"What?" Drake asked. He really shouldn't have. He didn't want to know if he had been mistaken for a girl. All he wanted was for that hand to remove itself.

The guy laughed again, "Y'know? Fucked? Banged? Oh, don't tell me you don't know how? I'll teach you then…"

Drake didn't know what he meant by that. You couldn't teach Drake Parker about sex. He was the master of sex. But then the guy did something unexpected. He slid his hand all the way into Drake's tight jeans and his fingers started tracing the rest of Drake's ass. The other hand, which kept him in place moved towards his buckle, trying to get it undone. Drake didn't know what to do. He wasn't turned on by this at all, but he was really curious. And curiosity always killed the cat.

"You see, I stick a very wonderful something riiiiiiight here when your all ready," the man growled into his ear.

Drake tried to jump away when a finger inside of pants, found its target, his hole and he started massaging it. Then he did something even more unfathomable, something Drake had never thought of as possible, he stuck the tip of his finger inside of it. Drake gasped in pain. God DAMNIT that hurt.

Drake struggled against him, "Let go of me you creep!"

"Shh, it will only hurt for a second," the man tried to reason with him and held him more tightly, moving himself in and out fast, causing Drake to whimper again. The mouth sucked on his neck, making a mark. He chuckled at the noises his hostage was making, letting Drake go up a little bit more so he had better access, he was going to take him tonight, "Mm, see? Not so bad is it? Let me fuck you baby."

"Zach?" Rodnie came around the corner and landed upon the scene. At first his eyes betrayed his amusement, and Drake wanted to punch him because this wasn't at all funny. Then his friend's expression turned dangerous in a flash.

"Let go of him Zach," Rodnie told the man behind him. Drake struggled even more, at least trying to get the finger out but he had managed to push it more inside, and the man was having none of it, trying to get his finger all the way in, massaging his insides. Drake decided to stay still since he didn't want anymore of the hand inside of his ass.

"No way," the man, Zach, growled, accomplishing the task to ram his finger all the way inside, moving it around then ramming it back in, as far as it would go. Drake wanted to wail but he knew other people would hear, he couldn't believe he was getting finger-fucked. (10)

Rodnie gave him a cold look, something that made Drake shiver, but he immediately stopped realizing the position he was in. Rodnie took a step closer, "I'll rip your fucking balls right off of you if you don't."

They stared at each other for a moment, Rodnie's expression unwavering. Zach sighed, it was obvious who was going to win this, and he let Drake go completely. Rodnie immediately grabbed him and pulled him to safety. He had his arm wrapped around him, holding him against his side, but Drake didn't care. He was just glad he was _free_ from that pervert and far away from his reach. Drake stumbled a bit, feeling the fuzzyness rush back to his head.

Rodnie gave him a look and grinned, "What did he do to you?"

Drake tried very hard not to blush at that instant, "N-nothing!"

"That's no fair! You told me he was my present!" Zach whined from the couch, crossing his arms. Drake gave him a good look over and stuck his tongue out at him.

"You'd better watch it before he, or someone else, decides to capture that tongue," Rodnie laughed and Drake instantly stuck it back in. Rodnie then turned to the boy on the couch, "When I said that I meant it was a present enough for me to get him here. Now to sleep with you? You might have to drug him and I'm not willing to do that to my amigos."

Drake, still nuzzled against Rodnie's body, took a step behind his friend and mumbled something. Rodnie turned to look at him but only caught 'fucking perverts.' Rodnie laughed and pulled Drake closer, rubbing his arm in comfort.

"Hey listen, the dickhead over here didn't mean to creep you out," Rodnie explained soothingly, "He's drunk and he's only trying to get a piece of booty. And you, being as good looking as you are, have a very tasty booty. And I'm sorry for bringing you here as a present.

But if you want, you can redeem me from my crappy gift giving skills, and give him a kiss? It is his birthday after all."

Drake gave him a look as if he was insane. Zach looked a little too hopeful for Drake's taste, and Rodnie, a little too serious. He looked at the guy sitting on the couch, debating. If he was in his right mind, he would have said no in no time. But vodka, beer, and gin all at once made it hard to concentrate. Drake took a step forward, keeping Rod's arm firmly around him, just incase the creep decided to reach out and molest him again. And may I remind you, for the _second_ time that night. He drew his face a little closer to the birthday boy's.

"Drake! Drake!"

Drake snapped his head up. He knew that voice.

Rodnie looked over his shoulder. Damn, it was just starting to get good.

Zach breathed and tried to get his head closer to Drake's. But the singer had pulled out of his reach. This birthday was going to hell.

"Drake! Drake?"

Drake looked towards his right, and there, standing in all his magnificent bunny glory, was Josh in his pajama's. Something buzzed in the back of his brain. That's right! Josh had called! And now he came to save him from his second biggest almost mistake of the night. Rodnie went into hysterics at the sight of Josh and nearly toppled over with his free arm wrapped around his stomach. Zach looked mortified.

Josh was panting heavily, a little confused, "What?"

Drake beamed at his step-brother and threw himself, since he could barely walk, "Joshie! My hero!"

Rodnie let go of him, and pointed at the offending clothes, "D-d-did y-y-you l-look-k at yourself-f-f-f be-for-re you lef-f-ft-t-t?"

Josh, who now had Drake wrapped around him, looked down and blushed, at the nickname and at the lack of proper attire, "I… uh… No?"

"Who the hell invited him here?" Zach sneered, looking at pajama boy.

"I did," Drake answered in the vicinity of Josh's chest, glaring at the boy, "Is there a problem?"

Zach blushed and looked away, "No. I just don't want him waltzing around here looking like he's ready for a sleepover or something."

Drake smirked, it was about time they had changed up roles. He turned his face up towards his hero and gave him the look he always gave him, "Joshie-ie, take me home now. P-Please?"

Josh gave a relieved sigh, he didn't want to be here longer than he had to. He should be yelling at Drake, he should be angry or peeved or something! But he could only brush some strands of hair out of Drake's eyes and nod, "Sure. My cars right out front. Think you can make it?"

"If not, you'll.. just… carry me… anyways," Drake pointed out slowly, talking into Josh's chest. Josh huffed, but he knew he was right. Rodnie looked on at the scene playing before him, something was burning in the pit of his gut, he didn't know what, but it made his fists clench and bile rush up his throat. He wanted to blame it on the alcohol but he knew he'd just be lying to himself. (11)

"Do you need some help?" the blonde offered, swallowing the bile.

Josh looked up at him, a little dumbfounded, "Um, no, I think I can handle getting his wasted butt to the car, but he's not going to throw up or anything, is he?"

Drake made a protest into Josh's chest, and then hiccupped, "I-I'm NOOT w-asted-d!"

Josh averted his gaze to the huge baby attached to him and said sarcastically, "Uh-huh, _right_."

Rodnie had to force a laugh this time, "No. He's not that much of a lightweight. He can handle himself pretty well."

Drake made another obscene sound and pushed his step-brother a little, "Can we _pleeeeeeease_ go now!"

Josh nodded a detached himself wrapping his arm around Drake's waste just incase he really did decide he couldn't make it all the way. Rodnie gave a nod towards their direction, "Seeya guys later. Take care Drake."

Josh waved his hand in retreat and Drake turned around to look at Zach, throwing up the peace sign, "Later perv."

Josh really didn't want to know and guided Drake outside of the house. After a few moments Josh decided Drake really was okay to walk by himself for now but kept his grip for sentimental reasons. He ignored the obvious stares thrown their way and Drake seemed to be too far gone to notice. They reached the car and Drake leaned on Josh a bit, still keeping his own weight. Josh opened the passenger side door to slide him inside and buckled his seat belt to keep him in place. He went around the car and snuck in, slamming the door and placing the key inside the ignition. He looked over at Drake, and Drake sloppily smiled back at him. Josh gave a breathy laugh through his nose and pulled the car off the curb and back onto the street. Right before they had got back onto the freeway he felt something hit his leg. He looked down for a moment and noticed Drake had successfully unbuckled his seatbelt and rested his head on his lap. He knew he should scold Drake and tell him to put his seatbelt back on, but he also knew Drake wouldn't be listening or caring. So instead he put his hand on the brunette's head and let his thumb massage one of his temples. It had always soothed Drake when he did that.

Drake gave a sigh of comfort and reached up towards the stereo to turn it on, his nimble fingers flipping through the stations. He had to squint when the bright blue light came on. He immediately stopped his searching. He practically loved this song.

"…It's such a shame…Oh demon alcohol!…"(12)

Josh, at first, thought Drake was going to try to turn back on his Polka music again, but laughed when he started listening.

"…Sad memories I can't recall. Who thought I would say…"

Drake listened to the music and enjoyed the massage his brother was giving him, feeling the wind come through the open window.

"…Damn it all and blow it all…"

Josh looked down at Drake again when he rubbed his head against his lap. Smiled and gave one of his brunette locks a playful tug.

"…Oh demon alcohol!…"

Drake gave a little cry and glared up at the driver and gave him a pinch on his knee.

"…Memories I can't recall…"

Josh laughed again and gave the feisty little one a pat on his head. Drake nuzzled back into the lap and left his hand on the knee.

"…Who thought I would fall, a slave to demon alcohol!…"

Josh turned off his headlights as he rounded the corner and made a left into the driveway. All the lights were still off in the house which meant everyone was still asleep and hadn't noticed their absence. He gave Drake a nudge on his shoulder, "Hey sleepyhead we're home now. Let's get you inside."

Drake sat up and looked dazedly out the window to the garage. He nodded and opened his door. Josh met him there and helped him get out. He stumbled a little bit but held onto the steady body to keep his balance. Together they walked up the steps to swing the door open, make sure the coast was clear, then walk upstairs.

Once in the safety of their room Josh let Drake drop like a heap unto the couch. He walked over to one of the dimmer lights and turned it on. He looked over at the drunkard, watching as he watched the ceiling waiting for something fascinating to pop out.

"Do you need some help getting into bed?" Josh asked, and Drake shook his head. Josh plopped down next to his brother on the couch and Drake immediately threw his legs over him, "How was the party?"

Drake looked over at him finally and scrunched up his nose, "*hiccup* Okay until I got blown off!"

"You mean Rodnie and Trevor left you?" Josh asked slipping Drake's shoes off.

"No… well, yea…" Drake wiggled his toes to make sure he could still feel those, "B-but that's because… I met.. A brunette… A-and it.. It just started to… get good-d-d, until… the boyfriend…"

Josh showed he understood and snickered, "Sexual frustration."

Drake felt something buzz in the back of his brain. It took him a minute to figure it out, but then it started screaming at him. Curiosity. God, it was always there and now it just came back full force biting him in the ass again.

Josh turned to look at the other boy when he hadn't kept talking. Drake looked back at him, something strange in his stare, and before he knew it he had a lap full of Drake.

"Joshie," Drake called, almost whined, out. He put both of his hands on either side of the raven head and situated himself, so he was sitting perfectly on top of his hero.

Josh gulped and blushed, both at the nickname and at the sudden closeness. He put his hands on Drake's back so he wouldn't fall backwards onto the coffee table, "Yea Drake?"

"C-can I.. do something?" Drake asked and swiveled his hips a bit, getting comfortable. He looked at Josh's red cheeks and added, "And you… _not_ get m-mad?"

Josh look up into Drake's serious expression, he knew he wasn't joking around. Josh had to admit to himself, that no matter what the beautiful boy did, he could never, ever, get totally mad at him. Blue met brown and Josh answered, "Sure."

Drake breathed out and brought his head down. Josh's heart thumped, totally confused, was Drake going to do what he thought? Drake inched closer and stopped. His lips was a mere centimeter from his brother's. Josh let a shuddery breath out, and felt his palms moisten. He was _so_ _**damn**_ _**close**_. Drake waited an eternity for Josh to whisper _"Wait…"_ and brushed their lips together. Josh nearly melted, _Oh God!_ Drake held his breath, it was definitely different. But not in a bad way, at all, like he had expected. It wasn't as soft and almost, rough? Instead of wanting, the other lips were unsure. Is it okay if he wanted it?(13)

Drake pressed his lips more into the other ones, wanting, needing something. Josh was so close to moaning, he knew the boy was trying to coax a reaction out of him. But should he react? He didn't fucking know. He grabbed the back of Drake's neck and pushed it towards him. But he had waited for this. Drake complied, and he decided it was okay. Drake let himself melt into the kiss that was becoming more desperate. He grabbed either side of Josh's face and pulled him closer. Josh did moan this time and moved a little to push more against the other mouth. Drake, in the meanwhile had scooted himself up his hero's lap and bit his bottom lip. Josh knew he was asking for access but he wasn't going to give up dominance that easily. He let his tongue swipe across Drake's freckled skin, teasing. Drake pushed himself against Josh's body, loving the torture. He opened his mouth to the awaiting tongue. Immediately, Josh delved inside his mouth. Tasting his spit, recognizing the bitterness of alcohol there. Drake's wet muscle met with his and they danced. And as they danced together Josh pressed Drake more against him, and then he was wrestling and beating his tongue against the other's claiming dominance over the hot tavern. Drake wanted to scream, he wanted more. But how? He was already pressed up so hard against Josh he could feel every muscle movement. Drake whined, letting Josh have whatever he pleased, he just wanted /more/.

Josh stopped for breath, but never let their lips part, he gave him another peck, "We shouldn't be doing this."

Drake whined again as Josh grabbed his ass, "We might get caught."

Josh kissed him, grunting when Drake started to grind against him, "And your drunk."

Drake grabbed Josh's forelocks and grinded harder, "Not drunk. Juss' a lil' bit tipsy."(14)

Josh grunted and squeezed Drake's ass again, bringing him into another kiss. Drake was practically humping him now, and he was trying to get Josh's shirt off. Josh grinned at his attempts and put his arms over his head. Drake ripped off the piece of clothing and tossed it over his shoulder, he ran his hands down Josh's front side. He mentally awed at how much Josh had changed. Every muscle was sticking out and begging to be touched. Josh blushed at the worshipping of his new body and released the tongue with a final suck. He placed desperate kisses along his jaw line and then he moved to attack his neck.

Drake whined again, and moved his head to the side to let Josh taste more of him. He found Josh's happy trail and scrapped a nail against it. Josh groaned and pressed Drake's hips down. He mentally noted what Drake was asking for, and a thousand of objections popped into his head. But his hormones had got to the better of him and did not let him think at all. He reached a hand up Drake's shirt and pinched a nipple. He lightly tugged on it until it was hard, then he moved to the other one to give it the same treatment. Drake moaned and threw his head back, grinding harder.

"_Joshie! Joshiiiiie! Mo..nngh…please."_

Josh stopped for a moment, and looked at the gorgeous boy sitting in his lap. Studying his face for the first time, "Drake, pay attention. Are you sure?"

Drake's eyes flashed a million expressions all at once and then he let out a breathy moan and nodded, very sure. Josh groaned again and picked the both of them off the couch. Drake wrapped his legs around the slender waist and dug his nails into the neck in anticipation. Josh dropped Drake onto the bed first, and he was after, getting on top. He ground his hips against smaller, thinner ones. Drake wrapped his legs around Josh's and pushed upward with every pelvis shove. Josh was assaulting his neck again, making the boy go head-spinning mad lusty. He reached down to the taller boy's jeans but hands had stopped him. He looked up, about ready to protest, but Josh had planted a kiss on his lips and stayed there. He felt rough hands move up and down his hips, then make their way to his belt buckle, which was already loose from previous attempts.

Josh noted that fact and put it aside for later. Right now he was trying to focus on getting the boy at least _somewhat_ naked. The raven-haired boy nipped at freckled lips as he unbuttoned the bottom one's pance and raced down the zipper. Drake groaned into his mouth and pushed his hips upward so it was easier to get the unneeded piece of clothing off. Josh was thankful for the help and showed his gratitude by ripping the skin-tight jeans right off of the other, exposing Drake's secret love of going commando. Josh stopped for a second to awe at Drake's lower half. He moved his hands behind his knees and felt his way upwards against somewhat tan thighs squeezing them. If he didn't know better, he'd say they were a woman's. Drake appreciated the attention but wanted to get on with more important issues. Literally.

Drake yanked Josh's head into another sloppy kiss before he reached his own hands down to the other's clothed waist. He sighed, frustrated as he couldn't get the damn thing to untie itself . He cursed the piece of fabric to a suffering long painful death. Josh snickered against Drake's tongue and pushed his hands away once again. He stood up on his knees to show the brunette that he, himself could, in fact, untie them. Drake watched, wanting to see what else his brother hid beneath his clothes. Josh noticed the sudden intent attention he was receiving and grinned, sticking his thumb in his waistband to pull it down just a little, and give the brown eyes a taste of where his happy trail led. Drake didn't at all appreciate that. He groaned, and squeezed the boy hips with his knees, and then parted his legs a little wider to show the taller boy what, exactly, he was prolonging by his foolish teasing. Josh stared at Drake's erection, drinking up the site of it. He pushed his bottoms and his boxers completely off to free his own quickly growing arousal, and threw them to the side. Drake whimpered. He looked down at Josh's dick. How it sprung out in mid-air, bouncing a little bit. He also noticed that the conniving man was hiding a very huge package everyday of his life. Josh didn't want to bother with games anymore. He was growing painstakingly hard and all he wanted to do was make that gorgeous voice sing his name. He laid on top of the shorter boy once again and ground hard against him. Erection met erection and both boy moaned, causing as much friction as possible. But still Drake felt he just needed, MORE.

"_Would you like to get fucked?"_

Drake's eyes snapped opened. Was that really what he wanted? Did he really want to take it that far? More importantly, would Josh let him?

"_Let me fuck you…"_

Drake moaned at the command now, and flipped the two of them over so Drake was now on top. Josh looked a little confused and Drake decided he liked that look. Drake took a breath, this was what he wanted. He wanted this, /very/ badly. Drake sat on Josh's stomach and bent down so his lips traced Josh's ear.

"Joshie…"

Josh moaned at the pleading in Drake's voice, "Yes?"

"Joshie, I want you to take me."

Josh's heart stopped, "What?"

Drake sounded more urgent now, "Fuck me. Make me yours. Please."

"You want me too…"

"Joshie, claim me. Take me, so no one else can."

Josh threw his head back. This was just too much, Drake actually wanted to…. Oh god. Drake looked at the indecision on the other's face. He decided he couldn't wait any longer and took one of Josh's hands. He brought it up to his lips and nipped the tips of each one. He remember Rodnie talking about preparation and the perv saying something about being 'nice and ready'. It was left to him to put two and two together. All in one breath Drake took three fingers into his mouth and sucked. Josh grabbed Drake's hip and squeezed, grunting. He paid close attention to what Drake was doing to his hand. Drake swapped his tongue around the digits, tasting them, and licking the tops of them. He pulled them out slowly, giving one good final suck.

He guided the now wet fingers to where Zach had once ventured before. Josh watched intently as Drake guided his hand to his rear end. Then he felt the boy take one of his fingers, the middle one, and press it against his puckered entry. Josh's breathing hitched for a moment.

"Drake, I'll hurt you," Josh protested. He knew what they were doing was out right outrageous but he didn't want to frighten his loved one away.

Drake shook his head, "Not if I want you to do it. Just take it slowly."

Josh looked skeptical, but Drake was already pushing his finger against it, a sure sign he wanted this. He breathed in once again, and snuck his finger inside. He moaned loudly at the feel of Drake's tightness around him. Drake winced a little bit but wasn't about to show his discomfort. He knew that would make Josh stop. Drake turned himself around so his ass was facing Josh's way, giving him better access and he was now eye level with Josh's erection. The penis stuck out to him, calling his name. Josh moved the finger in deeper until it was all the way in, then he took it back out slowly just so he could push it back in again. Drake whimpered, and stuck his nose into Josh's bush, letting his lips brush against the arousal. Josh gasped and bucked his hips, slamming his finger back in hard. Drake bit back the pain and stuck out his tongue to lick the side of Josh's penis. He knew, in order to do this, he would have to get Josh ready too. And the only way he could fathom how was to give him a blowjob. He test-tasted by licking it up and down, as Josh moaned softly and finger-fucked him. The taste wasn't actually half bad. Almost arousing. Then when Josh went to go stick two of them in at the same time, Drake took the tip of his dick into his mouth. Josh bucked again, into Drake's mouth this time, sending his erection all the way to hit the back of the poor boys throat, driving the two fingers in. Drake gagged horribly for a second, the pain in his backside sent a tear to his eyes. Josh whined, trying to apologize but he couldn't.

Drake just nodded, moving back against the digits and held Josh's hips down so he couldn't do it again. Josh started to make scissor motions with his fingers as he moved in and out this time. And Drake found it easier to relax, so in some way, he could enjoy it. He sucked as he moved his head up slowly. Giving the well-sized length the same treatment he had done to the fingers. It felt odd, and wondered vaguely if girls felt this way. He paused when he got to the tip, he knew what he liked, so he did the same thing to Josh. He licked the slit at the top, tasting a little bitterness, and then mopped his tongue all around it. He jabbed his tongue back into the slit and repeated it a couple time. He felt the fingers inside him quicken their pace, moving in and out fast. Josh was pinching his nipples and whispering something Drake couldn't make out, but he new it was a some kind of approval. Drake rocked back against the fingers, making himself use to the feeling. It wasn't terrible, but he didn't see why gay guys made it sound so wonderful. Drake moved up and down for a bit, sucking hard, with Josh's hand laced around his hair guiding him, moving him a little faster. His own need begged him for attention, but he mentally told it to wait, that it would get its release soon enough. (15)

Josh knew it was time to add the final finger, so he pushed it against that loosening asshole. He had a feeling this was going to hurt the smaller boy so he took his hands off of the mess of brown hair and put it at the base of Drake's cock. Drake mentally readied himself when he felt the last finger being place, he also felt Josh's hand reach down and grab the bottom of his pleasure, and tried to figure out what that boy was up to. Drake tried to take all of Josh's dick, letting his throat feel like he was going to swallow something, so it was easier not to choke. Josh started to tuck the third finger inside, but he also gave the base he was holding on to a good squeeze. Drake saw stars, moaning around a mouthful, feeling pain and pleasure at the same time. Josh bit back a scream caused by Drake sending vibrations through his arousal. He swatted Drake's refraining hands away and placed his hand back on top of his head, bucking in and out of heaven. He moved his fingers quickly because he knew he wasn't going to last much longer if Drake kept sucking him off like this. Drake was sort of shocked by the sudden forcefulness Josh was portraying. He let him take his mouth anyways, trying to concentrate on the three fingers moving in and out of him so fast that he didn't think it was humanly possible. But he had a gut feeling he should stop Josh's antics before it grew too late. He wasn't going to get anywhere if the tall boy came so quickly. Drake refrained the hips again to make them stop. He gave Josh's dick one last lick around it, squeezing his sack, and let it go with a 'pop'. Josh wanted to scream in protest, he'd have anything to have Drake's mouth back around him again. Instead he let his fingers slide out of Drake's booty and gave it a light tap.

Drake turned around so that he was now facing his stepbrother. What they were doing was sinking back into him slowly. He tried to push it away, they had gone too far now not to continue, and something deep down was screaming and antagonizing Drake. It told him he wanted this, he wanted to be taken by his stepbrother, he wanted for some reason to be _owned_ by him. That thought swirling around his head made his whole brain turn to mush. He moved back, Josh watching him with every movement, till he could feel a very hard something hit his back. He lifted up and steadied himself. Drake took Josh's member into his hand and gave it a light squeeze. Josh muffled a moan and kept watching the lighter one's actions. Drake took a few shuddery breaths, it was too far now, they were too far now, he had gone too far. He placed the tip to his entryway, the one that was well prepared thanks to Josh. He exhaled again. Fear had started to consume him. What if it hurt? Did he really want to be claimed like this? Something he doesn't even have a starting clue about? What if Josh got disgusted by this and called Drake a whore? Could he actually live with Josh being disgusted by him? Was he a whore? The scenario sure made him look like one.

Josh noticed the pause in Drake's actions. He wanted to give up anything to wipe away the look that had marred his stunning face. He reached out and put both hands on thin hips, pressing his thumbs into them. He wanted this. He would die for this, but if Drake didn't want it, even though he had asked for it, he wasn't going to make him do it. He wasn't going to chase him away, not when he had him this way.

"Drake…" Josh whispered, calling to the frozen boy.

Drake looked up, almost in shame, and looked into blue eyes. He tried to understand what were in their depths. He saw pleasure, want, lust, need, worry, concern, care, _love_, and so many another things he couldn't put a name to. But never once, did he find a trace of anything rejecting. Josh wanted this too. He wanted to claim Drake, he wanted to make him his. And all Drake really cared about was for Josh to never stop looking at him the way he was looking at him now. Like he was the entire world.

Drake bent down to kiss Josh's worry away, and muzzled his nose against a tan cheek, "Are you ready?"

Josh gave a sigh of relief, "More ready than'll ever be…"

Drake sat back up, still holding the ready cock in his hand. Josh still had a firm grip on his hips. Drake lined the two parts together, never leaving Josh's gaze. He took a shuddery breath in, and then he stuck the tip of Josh's erection into him. He gasped, it felt so strange, and pain had found his way through him. Josh wanted to throw his head back, but kept his eyes locked to Drake's, which betrayed his pain. Josh panted and waited until Drake was ready to go on, whispering assurances to him, even though the pleasure was killing him. Drake gasped again, and slid down further and further being guided by Josh's hands. Every inch was piercing its way inside of him. He groaned, it did hurt, and he wanted to stop, but the look on Josh's face told him to do anything but.

Josh's dick was stretching its way inside of him, making his insides expand around it. Drake only stopped until he found out he couldn't go any father. He paused to breath for a second. Josh's head, the meanwhile, was spinning around with pleasure. It took all his might to control himself and not slam into the boy the way his body was telling him to do. He let out a strangled moan.

Drake caught the sound of torture coming from Josh's mouth. He moved his hips a little bit, to get comfortable. Then realization hit him. Josh was inside of him. Like literally, IN him. He had not only mastered at taking control of all his thoughts, but his dick was now claiming his tissue too. Stretching it out so it fit perfectly around it. Josh was in him. Josh was up his…. _Oh my god. _

Drake moaned, swiveling his hips around to feel Josh move inside of him. He heard another strangled sound come from the other man. He looked up to see pure want on the boys face.

Drake grinned wickedly, moved his hips again, and purred, "You like this?"

Josh tightened his grip, hoping he didn't cause bruises, "S-so much."

"How 'bout this? You want this more?" Drake growled as he moved his hips up and down, feeling Josh's cock move its way in and out of his cave.

"A-ah! Yessss," Josh whimpered. If Drake kept teasing him like this, he had no choice.

Drake licked his lips and bent over to place a kiss on Josh's chest, still moving. He tasted sweat and something else there. It tasted so… oddly… perfect. He whispered against his chest, "Joshie--"

Drake wasn't able to finish his sentence because Josh had flipped them over, taking control back in this situation. Drake took a sharp intake, surprised.

"Don't you dare tease me," Josh said flatly into his ear, nipping at it. He started to move his hips moaning out loud. It felt so good!

He took his time because he knew he would hurt Drake if he didn't. He nipped and sucked and licked any part of freckled skin he could reach. Drake whimpered at the treatment Josh was serving him. He rocked his hips a little in time with the rhythm his brother was setting up. He grabbed a hold of the other boy's biceps and nipped at his shoulder. He would be damned if he was going to be the only one getting hickies.

"Oh go…! Nn! Yes," Josh whispered into his ear. He was becoming urgent, Drake could tell. His movements had gone a little bit faster, but he was still holding back. Drake felt bad. He was practically torturing the man, but Drake wasn't ready yet. It still hurt a little. Rodnie had said it wouldn't hurt for this long! Drake wrapped his arms around the black-haired man's neck, kissing him. Josh had dived his tongue into his mouth. Taking dominance instantly. He wanted to taste all of him, take control of his mouth too as he was his body. But Drake was letting him. He had no objections. When they parted, a string of spit still connected their mouths together.

Josh was going mad. He couldn't keep doing this, he needed to release. And he was sure he was going to die if he don't. Before he even thought it, Josh had grabbed a hold of his Drake's thighs, bit down into his collarbone, and slammed into him. Drake was expecting pain, but instead threw his head back as the Milky way flashed threw his vision. Oh Jehovah that had felt good!

Drake panted, squealing out, "Oh my god what did you _do?!_"

Josh stopped immediately, worry etched across his face, "Drake! Wha..? Oh my--! I'm so sorry! Did I hurt you? I should stop--"

"No!" Drake protested, "It didn't hurt, it was amazing! Do it again!"

"All… All I did was this," Josh said quietly, confused. He mimicked the maneuver.

Drake had to bite his scream into his shoulder blade, "Ohmygod. Keep doing that Joshie! Please, please!"

Josh looked at him, repeating his actions, slower this time. He was getting even closer with Drake's begging, "You like… You like this?"

"U-ungh! Yes, god yes," Drake reassured into his ear.

Josh complied, but he had kept his slow pace. Drake didn't mind at first, because the spot or whatever he was hitting was still there and making it feel so good. It wasn't till after awhile he had to coax Josh into going a bit faster. Josh complied cautiously. Moving a little faster and a little harder. Drake whimpered into his ear. He was the one being tortured now. He thrust his hips so he could get more of him in.

"_Joshie deeper!"_

Josh took the hint and started to thrust in harder, Drake raked his nails against his skin, moaning. He was going wild, Josh's dick was getting so far in.

"_Oh my god Drake. Your s-so tightttt!"_

With each thrust Josh was claiming him more and more. With each thrust Josh was screaming dominance. With each thrust Drake was closer to coming, and being Josh's and belonging to him, and only him.

"_Ah! Joshie! Ah! Faster! A--ah! HARDER."_

Josh was slamming into him now. Hitting the spot so hard he was seeing more than just consolations now. Josh was moving his hips wildly, no rhythm. Just trying to get the pit of their stomachs to stop burning this pleasure.

"_Josh!Josh!Josh!Josh!Josh!Josh!Don'tstop!YESYES!"_

Drake raked his nails into Josh's shoulder, he was positive he was drawing blood, or at least leaving marks.

"_Drake, look at me… nngh.. Oh!"_

Drake reached down in-between their bodies and grabbed his dick, pumping it. Josh smacked his hand away, and stroked it in time with his thrusts.

"_Ah!Nn!Aa!!"_

"_Your so close!"_

Josh stroked faster, he could tell he was close to reaching his orgasm. The look on Drake's face, and the increased volume in his cries told him so. So was he.

"_Drake your so close! Almost there!"_

"_AH!AH!AH!AHHH!"_

Josh pushed Drake's legs wide open, and he got on to his knees. He started fisting Drake now, slamming into him harder and harder and harder.

"_AHHHHHHHHH! AHHH!"_

"_Drake come!"_

"_A-JOSHHHHHHHH!!!!!"_

"_I-I'm com-- UHH!"_

Drake threw his head back and arched his spine in bliss. He could feel his release splatter all over him. Josh screamed and bucked one last time into Drake, exploding his load where it belonged. Deep inside of Drake, so he could always have some of himself in the boy.

Josh collapsed, thoroughly exhausted. Nothing could be heard except for their panting, and even that somehow seemed in tune. That was amazing. No that was more than amazing that was like better than OPRAH! Ten times, no! Twenty times better! Josh wondered if Oprah _and _sex went along well together. Josh snapped out of his train of thought when he heard sniffling.

Josh turned his head so it was facing the other boy. He studied him for a moment. He was crying. _Oh fuck._

"Drake…" Josh called, but he didn't get an answer, "Drake, sweetie…"

The boy still didn't answer but his shoulders began to shake. Fuck, he knew this would happen. How stupid was he? He just messed up the greatest relationship he's ever had, besides for his Grammy. He took Drake's chin and turned his head so he would have to look at him. Tears stained his face.

"What's--"

"You hate me," Drake said, in a matter of fact tone.

"Are you serious?" Josh said in shock.

Drake cried harder, "You have to. I just… I'm so sorry Josh! I didn't know what I was doing. You have to be disgusted. Josh, I'm so sorry!"

It took Josh a minute to digest the fact that Drake wasn't blaming Josh for this. Oh no, he was blaming /himself/ of all people. Josh wanted to laugh, in sheer relief, but he didn't, "Drake, listen to me. I don't hate you and there's no way in heck I'm disgusted by something that was just so unimaginably awesome. Drake… I wanted this. I wanted you."

Drake sniffled, furrowing his brow, "Really? You… Want me? Even though I'm a whore?"

Josh wanted to reprimand Drake for his vulgar language but instead petted his cheek in comfort, "Your not like that all the time. Only sometimes. And Drake, I'd want you to stay by me even when we get old and wrinkly. Because even though you're going to be saggy. You'll still be the cutest little old man I'll ever have laid my eyes on."(16)

Drake didn't know whether to gag or laugh at that mushy remark. He ended up smiling, "So you really did… Did you just claim me Joshie? Am I yours now?"

Josh considered this, "Only if you want. Your not a dog Drake. I can't just keep you."

"You could if you want…" Drake admitted quietly, looking away.

Josh smiled, and it shown in his eyes. He placed his lips next to Drake's ear and whispered, "Do you want me to keep you?"

Drake closed his eyes, enjoying his brothers smell, sweat, sex, and some kind of aftershave? It was exotic. Drake lifted up a hand and traced lines down Josh's neck and whispered back, "I want you to have me."

"Forever?" Josh asked placing his lips close to Drake's.

"Forever and ever," Drake replied. He looked into Josh's eyes, to show how serious he was. Even past his tipsy state. You could tell the answer hit right to the bottom of his heart.

Josh laughed and placed a chaste kiss on Drake's pink lips. He looked back at the boy, seeing his devotion, and rubbed up and down his leg, "And you mean this even though your drunk?"

Drake hit Josh in the head. He just ruined the moment. Drake was NOT drunk! Well…. Not anymore… buzzed at the most. His thinking may still be a little impaired, though. Maybe that's why it didn't seem so wrong belonging to Josh. Maybe that's why it felt so….. Right?

"OW! I was just kidding! If you wake up and have no idea where you are and why your in my bed, and have no memories about tonight… I swear I'll kill you and blame it all on you!" Josh snapped rubbing his booboo.

Drake laughed and said smugly, "I'm pretty sure I'll remember. And the way I see it, I may have started this whole thing, but you sure were the one to end it." (17)

Josh grinned a grin that caused Drake to melt in a puddle of greenish ploo. He was looking smug too, and whispered in his ear again, "And how am I suppose to say no to you when you practically _begged_ like that? For me to 'take' you."

Drake moaned, and gave Josh that look, "You don't have to say anything, you just have to do it. And if you recall, Joshie-dearest, your still in me."

Josh's stamina was screaming at him to go for another round, but his body was just too exhausted. He just chuckled and gave a kiss to the tip of Drake's nose. He pivoted his hips around, not really ready to give up Drake's tight butt yet, but he slid out of him with a squishy kind of sound. Drake turned himself around, wincing a little and wrapped himself around Josh. Snuggling into his chest.

"And this shirt? Yea… Thanks to you, I'll have to wear the other one now," Drake commented as he pressed more against the warm body.

"You could always wash it, this one has a lot more meaning to me now," Josh replied and kissed the top of his head, smiling again. Afterglow did that to you, he guessed. Made you unbelievably happy you just got laid.

"Joshie, it is okay I stay here tonight right? I don't want to move," Drake whispered, already falling asleep.

Josh looked over at his clock. It read 3:45 a.m. He pushed Drake's head up and gave him a long and slow kiss, pouring affection into it. Drake moaned into the kiss, deepening it by grabbing Josh's face. Josh let him go and nudged his face back towards his chest. He wrapped one arm around Drake's waste, pulling him close, and the other around his head so he could rub his temple, and help him sleep.

"You can sleep here every night from now on," Josh answered him. Drake groaned a response into his chest but Josh couldn't understand it. He looked down. Drake's eyelids were starting lull him to sleep and his breathing was evening out.

"Goodnight Drake."

Drake listened to the beating of Josh's heart and felt his thumb press against his temple. With all this and Josh's erotic breathing Drake began to feel sleep take over him. He welcomed the darkness with outstretched arms. Today had been a big day for Drake Parker. His body was worn out from his recent actions and he wanted to get rid of this buzz. He felt himself being lifted up slightly and then warm sheets wrapped around them. He didn't need them, Josh's body heat was enough, but they were comfy and made him feel more snug. Before Drake went totally out of it he heard Josh say something to him.

"Goodnight to you too Josh."

Josh smiled and let himself be coaxed into sleep as well. He kissed Drake's sleeping form a few times, and then let his head hit the pillow to snooze away for the second time that night.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jaytosh: Sexsexsexsexsexsexsexse….

:Yes Jay. We get it.

Jaytosh: Sexsexsexsexsexsexsexsexsexsex!

: xD. Right so we just wrote Drake Parker into the most sluttiest fic he'll ever be in!

: Accomplishment much?!

Jaytosh: Very. ;-;

(1) :I canNOT think of a name!!

Jaytosh: I knooooooooooow.

Jaytosh: Oh em gee! We should make it a game for the readers!

Jaytosh: like. Whoever comes up with the best T name will get…to illustrate a scene for the fic!

: Jay, ily. Your brilliant.

Jaytosh: I know. The game begins! ::DUNDUNDUNNNN!::

(2) Jaytosh: You couldn't just give a little /more/ info?

: Nope.

Jaytosh: You know that's a terrible cliff right?

: Yup.

Jaytosh: Our poor poor readers.

(3) :Seriously who DOESN'T love Skinnard?!

: When I wrote it I was like 'I want a jacket like that!'

Jaytosh: This is true. And you /do/ have a jacket like that…

: Oh. Right.

(4) :I just have to add…

: That is TERRIBLE grammar.

Jaytosh: Bahahaha!

(5a) Jaytosh: how the hell can anyone not notice someone going around and filling up liquor glasses?

:OH HO HO HO ITS MAGIC!

: YOU KNOOOOW!

: NEVER BELIEVE ITS NOT SOOOOO!

Jaytosh: Thats bull.

: Its magic Jay!

: The shot glass is magical!

(5b) :Can you imagine just being surrounded by naked people?

: Or like even SEEING a bunch of naked people at one time?!

Jaytosh: It must be like a sixth sense.

: XD "I see…. Dead people? No wait there just nakie"

Jaytosh: Drake Parker and his 6th sense!

Jaytosh: nakie?

: nakie.

(6) :In denial much?

Jaytosh: thats not even denial.

: c'mon Joshie! We all know you miss your sex slave… I mean brother… like crayzay!

(7) :this was just to good to resist!

:you couldn't blame me could you?!

Jaytosh: I could and I will.

Jaytosh: this is the perfect ringtone for Drake on Josh's phone!

(8) :ONLY sometimes Joshie.

Jaytosh: yea we wouldn't want you being TOO comfortable.

: you mean God.

Jaytosh: welllllll we are authors of this fic so we pretty much are God.

Jaytosh: to him at least.

: your at our mercy Josh NICHOLS!!!!

Jaytosh: that's kind of scary.

(9)Snape: What's going on?

Ron: Harry /hit/ me!!!

Harry: Ron invaded my personal bubble!!!!

(((HPPP is love)))

XDDDDDDD

(10): did… we… just… molest Drake?

Jaytosh: I believe we did…

: Woah.

: we better add THAT in the warning. Lmao.

(11): I do believe, my dear Jay, I am building up quite a bit o' suspense here!

Jaytosh: well EL. I wouldn't KNOW now would I?

: Rodnie is my new best friend. You are lying to yourself Deary, you KNOW what that feeling is. :D

Jaytosh: what?! What?!

: Jay! I can't tell you!! The readersssssssss!

Jaytosh: DANG IT!!!

Jaytosh: And I'M your best friend. Rodnie is fictional….

: ::sniffle:: the doesn't mean he's not real!

(12) : I will give one BILLION dollars to whoever can guess this song!

Jaytosh: OO! OO! ME! I KNOW!

: Anyone besides Jay…

Jaytosh: WHAT?!

: You'll just get a "Good Job!"

Jaytosh: that's not even fair!

: Good Job!

Jaytosh: that wasn't even the answer…

: Good job!

Jaytosh: I swear I'm quitting.

: Good Job!

(13) :Believe it or not this part sounded REALLY good in our heads…

Jaytosh: But then we wrote it down.

: And it made…. This… thing…

Jaytosh: Repeat. Better in our heads.

: LET THE OOCness BEGIN!

(14): I love that word.

: Forelocks.

:Forrrrrrrrrrelocksssssss.

: It reminds me of frolics!

Jaytosh: you do know that those two words have /nothing/ in common.

: forelocks that frolic!

Jaytosh: Josh's forelocks frolic?!

: ROTFLMAO.

(15)Jaytosh: Secksseckssecksecksseckssecksseckssecksseckssecks!!

: do you know how HARD it is to write a sex scene with you?

Jaytosh: I say ONE bad thing and you already turn against me?!

: is it WRONG for me to want Josh a little bit dominant?!

: is it WRONG for me to make Josh a man?!

Jaytosh: no but it is almost WRONG to make Drake an uke-ish slut!

: keyword. Almost.

: and besides its not just that!

: it's awkward.

Jaytosh: How so?!

: because, like, your watching me…

: write a sex scene.

: and your RIGHT THERE.

: awkward.

Jaytosh: Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh. Got it.

Jaytosh: *back off* Secksseckssecksseckssecksseckssecksseckssecksseckssecksseckssecks!

: I'm going to strangle you. 6538

(16) :Now all at once everybody!

Jaytosh && Elchamp: AWWWW!

: Phew, good thing we got that over with.

: And it was the truth! Have you guys ever seen that episode?

: Then one where they are all old at the end?

: Drake was the cutest old man ever!

Jaytosh: And not in the weird 'I would so totally do you even though your like 80!' gross kind of way.

: More like the 'Aw!! You're so cute I just want to pinch your cheeks and feed you applesauce even though you smell like poo!' kind of way.

: Oh and just for the record Drake.

: Yes, the scenario does make you look like a whore.

: Our whore.

Jaytosh: ::heeeeeaaarts::

(17) : PWNed!

Jaytosh: that totally made me EL OH EL!

: XD ditto!

_If your happy and you know it, PRESS THIS BUTTON! If your happy and you know it, PRESS THIS BUTTON! If your happy and you know it and you really gotta show it! If your happy and you know it, PRESS THIS BUTTON! And even if your not happy press it anway. We'll take what we can get!_

_**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**_


End file.
